Le Calendrier de l'Avent
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Du 1er au 24 décembre, chaque jour un one-shot. Multi-fandoms : Fire Emblem Fates (Jours 3-4-11-14-16-23) et Awakening (Jours 10 et 14)- Robin des bois, prince des voleurs (Jours 2-7-13-24) - Night Head Genesis (Jours 5-6-9-17) - Yu-Gi-Oh ! DM (Jour 19), 5D's (Jour 22), Zexal (Jour 8) - Dragon Quest IX (Jours 1-18-20) - Thor (Jours 12 et 21) - No Game No Life (Jour 15).
1. 1er décembre : Dragon Quest IX

**1er décembre**

 **Dragon Quest IX : Les Sentinelles du Firmament**

 **Daisy**

 **Hurt**

* * *

Elle contemplait en contrebas les chevaliers de glace et les grands escrogriffons en train de se battre et d'arpenter en un cycle sans fin la vallée recouverte de neige. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il y avait bien longtemps que les monstres de ce vallon du nord éternellement enfoui sous les glaces ne s'en prenaient plus à elle. Elle avait grandi depuis que, jeune Célestellienne guère plus grande qu'une adolescente, elle avait arpenté cette vallée pour la première fois, à la recherche des fyggs sacrées de l'Yggdrasil et de nouvelles aventures. Elle pouvait presque se voir. La fillette peu à peu forgée par les expériences, habillée d'un ensemble de vêtements issus de toutes les contrées qu'elle avait visitées, trainant dans la neige ses trois inséparables coéquipiers. Elle avait tellement d'espoirs alors, investie qu'elle était dans sa mission divine, retrouver les sept fyggs sacrées de l'Observatoire. Oui, tant de choses avaient changées depuis.

Elle avait grandi. C'était maintenant une jeune femme, toujours aussi blonde que le soleil, mais les cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos et noués dans une tresse compliquée, dont plusieurs mèches rebelles volaient au vent. La longue écharpe de soie vert pâle qui s'enroulait autour de son cou cachait presque entièrement son haut moulant violet et son plastron de métal, hérissé d'une pique aux épaules. Elle portait une jupe verte, également, décorée d'une ceinture et de lanières de cuir, de bottes solides et de mitaines cloutées. Dans son dos, une hache de bourreau; à sa taille, une pure épée miracle. Elle était dans sa phase gladiatrice, ces temps-ci. Elle aimait cette puissance, cette élégance dans sa tenue et ses coups, cette impression de force. Elle avait besoin de se sentir forte. Car elle ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Il y avait maintenant six ans que Célestelle l'avait poussée à abandonner son essence divine et à se sacrifier pour sauver les mortels de la haine de Corvus. Il y avait maintenant six ans qu'elle avait vaincu le Célestellien déchu et rétabli la paix sur le Protectorat. Il y avait maintenant six ans que la fille du Tout-Puissant avait détruit l'Observatoire et réduit les Célestelliens à l'état d'étoiles brillantes et presque mortes, spectres ailés parcourant le cosmos sans aucun espoir de revenir un jour à la vie céleste qu'ils avaient.

Il y avait maintenant six ans que Daisy était seule.

Elle avait été coupée des siens avec une violence inouïe qui la faisait trembler, parfois. Sa maison, ses semblables, ses amis divins, l'histoire de son peuple, tout ceci avait été réduit à néant dans un claquement de doigts, et c'était comme si les Célestelliens, après des dizaines et des dizaines de siècles au service des mortels, n'avaient jamais existé. Parfois, la douleur était si intense que Daisy avait envie de hurler.

Mais les blessures se ferment.

Et l'attente n'est rien.

Et les larmes sont vaines.

Daisy était mélancolique de ces années-là. Du temps où elle appartenait à un même corps, au fier et divin peuple des Célestelliens. Où elle avait une maison, perchée là-haut sur les nuages. Où elle protégeait les mortels avec tout le caractère solennel de cette mission. Où le coeur et l'esprit des humains étaient emplis de l'existence des Célestelliens, qu'ils croient en eux ou pas. Désormais, Daisy n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle n'appartenait plus à aucun peuple. Elle n'avait plus d'amis qui sachent d'où elle venait. Les statues des Gardiens étaient laissées à l'abandon, et plus aucun mortel ne se souvenait qu'un peuple ailé les avait guidés et protégés durant de longues, de très longues années.

Daisy contemplait en contrebas les chevaliers de glace et les grands escrogriffons en train de se battre et d'arpenter en un cycle sans fin la vallée recouverte de neige. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. C'était l'heure de la prière à Célestelle, mais rien ne venait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de vénérer la déesse, qui l'avait condamnée à une solitude éternelle sur le Protectorat, comme unique Gardienne de l'Humanité. Et Daisy aimait les mortels, et elle aimait la Terre, mais cette terrible solitude la hantait comme un spectre et ne la quittait jamais. Daisy était seule. Depuis plus de six années.

Elle contemplait en contrebas les chevaliers de glace et les grands escrogriffons en train de se battre et d'arpenter en un cycle sans fin la vallée recouverte de neige. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Elle savait qu'elle s'en irait tout à l'heure. Qu'elle reviendrait demain.

Après tout, on ne sort pas du désert. On tourne sans fin.

Sa longue tresse blonde était balayée par le vent du nord, qui passait entre ses mains. Elle gardait les bras ouverts, mais son coeur était en proie à la mélancolie depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait fini par s'y faire, avec un peu d'entrain. Elle savait bien que les misères des Hommes ne prenaient jamais fin.

Dans la vie, on gagne, ou bien l'on perd. Elle avait accompli le plus glorieux destin qu'un Célestellien pouvait avoir : veiller sur les mortels pour l'éternité et libérer les siens de la lourde tâche qu'il leur avait été incombée en temps que protecteurs des humains. Et en même temps, elle avait perdu l'innocence, le bonheur et le coeur gonflé d'espoir qui avaient été les siens. C'était... plutôt bien.

Même si ça faisait mal.

Daisy se leva. Comme il était étrange de penser, même après six années, qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais l'Orion Express passer dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se demanda ce qu'Aster et Stella pouvaient bien faire en ce moment. Quant à ses amis novices, son maître, son chef, les autres gardes et mentors, elle ne se posait pas la question. Pour elle, c'était comme s'ils étaient morts.

Elle se tourna vers le chemin qui descendait le long de son promontoire rocheux. Elle le surveilla un instant, puis l'emprunta en laissant de discrètes empreintes dans la neige. Là-bas, à quelques minutes de marche, derrière les collines blanches et surmontées d'arbustes rachitiques, se trouvait l'école Saint-Sévaire. Geoffrey y était devenu professeur, et il réchauffait les journées de Daisy, à l'occasion, quand elle était là. Rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, mais être avec Geoffrey, c'était... bon. Lui se rappelait toujours d'un petit fragment de sa vie où elle avait été vraiment heureuse.

Le vent chargé de cristaux de neige balayait son écharpe et ses longs cheveux blonds. Daisy se mit en marche.

* * *

Je me dois de remercier Stephan Eicher et ses sublimes chansons qui m'ont servi de toile de fond durant toute ma période Dragon Quest IX. Même si elle est terminée aujourd'hui, les écouter provoque en moi un magnifique tourbillon d'émotions dans lequel se mélangent mélancolie, espoir, bonheur, courage, tristesse, force. C'est en écoutant "Rivière" que ce one-shot m'est venu. Allez écouter "Ironie", "Silence", "Two people in a room", "Tu ne me dois rien", "Elle vient me voir". Elles sont pour moi une partie intégrante de l'âme de mes rêveries sur Les Sentinelles du Firmament.


	2. 2 décembre : Robin des Bois

**2 décembre**

 **Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs**

 **Robin et Gilles** (ou Will, si vous préférez)

 **Famille**

* * *

Gilles ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. En grandissant, il avait lentement fini par oublier à quel point une simple étreinte, une brève caresse, étaient réconfortantes et agréables. Oh, si agréables !, songea-t-il en se collant davantage à Robin. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, fourra son visage contre sa poitrine et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il avait été privé de contacts affectueux depuis si longtemps qu'il avait bien l'impression de pouvoir rester dans les bras de son frère pour toujours.

"Hé, là, doucement, répliqua Robin, amusé, en le voyant se blottir davantage contre lui. Tu ne peux pas faire plus.

-Je ne perds rien à essayer, marmonna Gilles en espérant que son aîné ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il disait."

Visiblement, Robin l'entendit parfaitement et pouffa, en tout cas, si la façon dont sa poitrine bougeait sous sa tête était une indication. Puis, Gilles sentit ses poumons se gonfler et se relâcher alors qu'il poussait un long soupir tranquille. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements du coeur de son frère qui résonnaient dans son oreille. Il soupira, lui aussi. Ce moment était tellement paisible.

"Tu n'as pas froid ? murmura Robin en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux."

Gilles frissonna de bonheur et secoua la tête en enfouissant son nez dans les plis de sa chemise.

"Non, chuchota-t-il en réponse. Non, je me sens bien...

-Tant mieux."

En réalité, il aurait dû être frigorifié. Nous étions au mois de décembre, le temps était glacial; preuve en était les nuages de buée que les deux frères exhalaient à chaque respiration et leur nez rougi. Mais Robin était tout chaud, ses bras étaient aussi confortables qu'un lit douillet et Gilles n'avait vraiment pas froid, si ce n'était un peu aux mains et aux oreilles. Apaisé par la chaleur fraternelle de son aîné, il se mit à somnoler.

 _Le vent glacial qui soufflait depuis le ciel était si froid que Gilles ne sentait même plus ses doigts. Son nez était engourdi, sa gorge le lançait et le brûlait et il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se rompre d'un instant à l'autre, à cause de la fatigue. Tiens, c'est vrai, il ne sentait plus ses pieds, non plus. Il avait dû patauger dans des flaques aussi profondes que son avant-bras et dans des couches de boue épaisses, et l'eau s'était infiltrée dans le cuir fatigué de ses bottes, achevant de le glacer jusqu'aux os._

 _"J'ai froid..., murmura-t-il à personne en particulier, malgré ses lèvres tellement gelées qu'il parvenait à peine à les bouger. J'ai... tellement... froid..."._

 _Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, en cette période de l'année où se nourrir était encore plus difficile, en particulier pour les laissés-pour-compte tels que lui, qui ne pouvaient ni dérober des fruits et des légumes dans les champs et les vergers, ni attraper du gibier, qui se faisait rare en cette saison. Alors, il n'avait que la peau sur les os, et cette absence de graisse constituait un bien faible rempart contre la morsure du froid._

 _Le jeune homme trébucha sur ses pieds lourds et glacés, manqua perdre l'équilibre, et se remit difficilement d'aplomb, juste à temps. Une de ses jambes fourmillait désagréablement, et plus encore que la sensation inconfortable, c'était inquiétant, car ça signifiait que le froid était, lentement et sûrement, en train de le paralyser. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où s'abriter un peu du vent et de la glace, et vite. A ce rythme... il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps._

 _Les jambes flageolantes, Gilles tituba jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, qui pouvait au moins constituer une faible protection contre les bourrasques de vent glacées, et se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, à bout de force. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, étrangement chaudes sur sa peau gelée et presque insensible. Cette fois-ci, ses lèvres étaient définitivement paralysées, il ne pouvait plus parler. Même pas sangloter, car le froid l'avait plongé dans une sorte d'abrutissement exténué, et il ne put que rester là, le corps lourd, les bras faiblement serrés autour des genoux pour tenter de conserver les miettes de chaleur que son corps abritait toujours. Brièvement, il pensa à son père et à son frère, confortablement installés dans leur grand château, devant un bon feu de cheminée, l'estomac plein. Le sien se mit à gronder, mais il était trop faible pour essayer de creuser le sol en quête de racines à se mettre sous la dent. Alors, il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et attendit. Il attendit que le sommeil l'emporte, ne parvenant même plus à craindre de ne jamais se réveiller._

"Gilles ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es glacé !"

Gilles cligna faiblement des yeux, la tête lourde et le corps engourdi. Il était toujours sous un arbre, mais... ce n'était pas le même ? Il avait changé de place dans la forêt ? Quand ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir bougé... Et que faisait-il dans les bras de quelqu'un ? Les bras de... qui, d'ailleurs ? Il leva lourdement la tête et rencontra un regard bleu aussi clair que le ciel d'hiver, qui le dévisageait avec angoisse. Des mains se posèrent vivement sur son visage, palpant sa peau glacée, ses joues, son front, en quête d'une explication.

"Nous devrions rentrer, décréta la voix inquiète associée à ces yeux, à ces mains et à ces bras. Tu trembles ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as ?"

Gilles ne savait pas. Son esprit était tout engourdi, figé dans une espèce d'hébétude, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se souvenait s'être écroulé au pied d'un arbre, à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait la route, vaincu par le froid et l'épuisement. Mais le chemin de terre transformé en boue gelée et l'immense ciel gris avaient disparus, remplacés par une vaste clairière au milieu des bois et un ciel nocturne piqueté d'étoiles. Que s'était-il passé ? Et cet homme... qui était-ce ? Il n'y avait plus personne dans ce monde qui tînt assez à lui pour le tenir dans ses bras et lui caresser le visage... plus depuis la mort de sa mère, quatre ans plus tôt...

"Allez, lève-toi, Gilles, ordonna l'homme qui le tenait. Je vais te mettre au chaud."

Gilles obéit docilement, autant que faire se peut, car son corps était si lourd que chaque mouvement demandait un terrible effort, rien que pour s'initier. L'homme le tint contre lui et le serra par la taille, passant son bras au-dessus de ses épaules pour le mettre debout et l'entrainer vers les arbres.

Rester dehors par un temps pareil n'était pas une bonne idée, il aurait dû s'en douter. Gilles était glacé, gelé jusqu'aux os, et Robin ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils restaient dehors à se dorloter, c'était même arrivé assez fréquemment depuis qu'ils étaient frères. Gilles avait dix ans de tendresse à rattraper, et Robin avait lui aussi manqué de câlins depuis la mort de sa mère. C'était toujours un plaisir de profiter de quelques heures d'affection dans le camp désert et endormi, et rester dehors n'avait jamais posé de problèmes. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

L'archer traina péniblement son frère affaibli et presque inerte sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de sa cabane, et, sans essayer de lui faire grimper l'échelle de corde tout seul, il le renversa sur son épaule et gravit les échelons instables aussi précautionneusement qu'il le put. Arrivé là-haut, il ne perdit pas de temps et, en quelques secondes, il fourra son frère dans son lit et le noya sous plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures. Gilles remua faiblement sous les draps et sembla reprendre quelques couleurs.

"Est-ce-que tout va bien ? s'enquit prudemment Robin, prêt à courir chercher Azeem en cas de besoin.

-Ro... Robin ? murmura faiblement son jeune frère en essayant de se concentrer sur son visage. Qu'est-ce-qui... s'est passé ?

-Tu as commencé à devenir tout froid, lui rapporta le chef des voleurs, toujours inquiet. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé, Gilles ? Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé, avant. Enfin, de ce que j'en sais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton coupable."

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas pendant un instant, encore confus. Oui, que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait de deux scènes en même temps... les bras de Robin qui le maintenaient au chaud et le berçaient contre sa poitrine, et son errance solitaire dans les terres gelées de Nottingham, au coeur d'un terrible hiver dont il se souvenait encore distinctement, l'année de ses quatorze ans. Mais il se trouvait avec Robin, maintenant, probablement dans son lit s'il en jugeait par l'arrangement de la pièce et son arc posé contre un mur. Il n'était plus dehors, sur ces landes gelées et balayées par le vent du nord, à la merci des intempéries, du froid et de la faim. Non, il se trouvait dans une cabane qui sentait bon le bois de chêne, protégé des bourrasques, de la pluie et de la solitude, enfoncé dans une mare de couvertures presque trop chaudes et trop douces pour être réelles. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, parfois, mais tout ceci existait bel et bien.

"Tu ne reviens pas te coucher auprès de moi ? s'inquiéta-t-il car Robin continuait de le couver d'un regard soucieux."

Son frère hésita un moment, jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte comme s'il pensait à aller chercher Azeem, puis se redressa de sa position accroupie.

"Si, j'arrive."

Il écarta les épaisseurs de couvertures et se glissa sous son frère, le posant contre sa poitrine de la même façon que lorsqu'ils s'étendaient tous les deux près des braises du feu mourant, pour savourer un petit moment d'intimité côte à côte. Gilles reprit sa place dans les bras de son aîné et se pelotonna contre lui, tandis que son corps se réchauffait lentement.

"Ouah, il fait aussi chaud que dans un four, sourit Robin, soulagé de sentir la peau glacée de son frère absorber peu à peu la chaleur des couvertures et de son étreinte, jusqu'à reprendre une température normale."

Doucement, tendrement, il embrassa ses cheveux, chaque mèche soyeuse l'une après l'autre, noyant son nez et ses soupirs contre la tête blonde de son frère, posant sur lui les plus doux baisers d'amour qu'il avait jamais donnés. Et Gilles, de son côté, avait encore du mal à croire que tout ceci était pour lui, vraiment pour lui. Qu'il était le vrai destinataire de chaque baiser, de la moindre caresse. Personne, non, personne ne l'avait ainsi dorloté depuis la mort de sa mère.

"Tu devrais peut-être dormir un peu, suggéra Robin d'une voix douce."

Le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer paresseusement et acquiesça, avant de laisser sa tête s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la poitrine si confortable de son grand frère. Comme le froid et la souffrance des ces longs hivers passés seuls semblaient loin !

"Tu vas rester ici avec moi ? murmura-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement, le taquina son frère."

Gilles sourit et ne répondit rien. Le vent s'était levé au-dehors et mugissait dans les branches des arbres, mais son souffle glacé n'était guère qu'un lointain murmure. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la chaleureuse étreinte des couvertures et de son frère qui lui servait d'oreiller. Le silence était presque parfait, il avait chaud et il se trouvait dans les bras de la personne que, désormais, il chérissait le plus au monde.

Et Gilles ne pouvait que prier ardemment pour que toutes ses nuits d'hiver ressemblent à celle-ci.


	3. 3 décembre : Fire Emblem Fates

**3 décembre**

 **Fire Emblem Fates : Héritage/Révélations**

 **F!Corrin x Rhajat**

 **Romance**

* * *

Yubelle était vraiment contente que le sol de sa chambre soit recouvert de parquet et non de dalles froides et rugueuses, comme dans ses anciens appartements de la forteresse nord. C'était bien plus agréable de s'y déplacer, pieds nus comme elle en avait l'habitude, et de glisser sur le bois lisse et brillant plutôt que sur les pierres austères. Ça offrait également un confort non négligeable lorsqu'on était assis par terre, même si sur le sol en question avaient été éparpillés des dizaines de coussins multicolores. Ce qu'il pouvait rester de visible des lattes en bois était jonché de rouleaux de papier cadeau de toutes les couleurs et de rubans chamarrés. Yubelle s'arrêta dans sa tâche et observa le bazar coloré, remarquant subitement à quel point il était charmant. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de garder sa chambre dans cet état, finalement ?

"Je déteste ces maudits rubans, grommela soudain une voix à côté d'elle. Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'enrouler partout et..."

Elle s'interrompit subitement et se renfrogna, ses yeux disparaissant sous sa frange de cheveux châtain clair. Yubelle l'observa en haussant un sourcil intrigué et remarqua la façon dont les mains de la jeune fille étaient entrelacées et nouées dans le ruban doré qu'elle essayait d'attacher.

"Rhajat, est-ce-que par hasard tu te serais emmêlée dans les nœuds du ruban que tu essayais de nouer ? demanda la princesse en contrôlant difficilement son rire.

-... Ne vous moquez pas de moi, grommela Rhajat, de plus en plus renfrognée. C'est ce maudit morceau de soie qui s'est affolé tout seul !

-Oui, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un ruban particulièrement joueur, acquiesça gravement Yubelle malgré son envie de plus en plus forte d'éclater de rire. Ne bouge plus, je vais te détacher."

La jeune dragonne déposa le paquet par terre qu'elle était en train d'emballer et s'approcha de sa compagne à quatre pattes. Parvenue près d'elle, elle fut brusquement déconcentrée de son objectif par la façon dont la jeune fille était soudain vulnérable, les poignets joints et noués par le ruban doré et l'air morose. Elle détourna la tête pour lui cacher son trouble et se maudit copieusement d'avoir des pensées aussi tendancieuses. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant de rencontrer la jeune magicienne, qui avait eu sur elle une influence plus que douteuse. Elle avait commencé par avoir un peu peur d'elle, avant de s'habituer à ses excentricités, puis à sa présence... pour finir par adopter les mêmes comportements légèrement tordus qu'elle, à savoir, la suivre partout à son insu, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas quelque part où elle serait incapable de la retrouver. Finalement, elle était tombée amoureuse de Rhajat, et ça lui avait paru tellement stupéfiant et tellement normal à la fois... En un rien de temps, elles s'étaient mariées et elles se trouvaient là, à emballer des cadeaux de Noël ensemble. Et la jeune fille avait eu la bonne idée de s'emmêler les mains dans les rubans, et maintenant... Oh, et puis zut ! C'était sa femme, n'est-ce-pas ? En conséquence de quoi, elle pouvait bien l'aguicher un peu.

Yubelle, toujours à quatre pattes, tourna donc de nouveau la tête vers Rhajat, toujours attachée par les rubans, et passa sa jambe au-dessus de sa taille pour s'assoir sur ses cuisses.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir te détacher, finalement, décréta-t-elle d'un ton sérieux pour cacher son embarras. Tu es bien trop mignonne, emmêlée comme ça.

-Que... ?"

Yubelle ne laissa pas la jeune fille commencer sa question et la bascula sur le dos en lui clouant la bouche d'un baiser. Oui, heureusement que le sol était recouvert de parquet et jonché de coussins. Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent durant de longues et délicieuses minutes, au bout desquelles Yubelle finit par se redresser et aida sa femme à se débarrasser du ruban, sans descendre de ses genoux.

"Vous auriez pu continuer ce que vous étiez en train de faire, assura la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas si gênant que ça, d'avoir les mains attachées, finalement."

Yubelle sourit et tendit le cou pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

"Plus tard, promit-elle. Pour l'instant, nous avons du travail. Bon, où ai-je mis ce ruban adhésif... ?"

Elle se mit à fureter sous les coussins et les papiers d'emballage, jusqu'à remettre la main sur le fameux rouleau de Scotch. Elle se tourna ensuite triomphalement vers Rhajat et tomba nez-à-nez avec sa femme qui l'observait, le visage presque collé au sien.

"Oui ? J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? s'enquit la jeune princesse, méfiante.

-Hum... Que pensez-vous de ce ruban, Yubelle ? demanda Rhajat en guise de réponse, tout en lui brandissant un long morceau de satin rose chamarré sous le nez.

-Il est très beau, Rhajat. Tu veux que je l'attache à ta place ? On n'aura jamais fini à temps si tu t'emmêles à chaque..."

Un baiser lui cloua la bouche et elle perdit aussitôt le fil de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Rhajat l'embrassa longuement, puis se retira et recommença à lui agiter le ruban devant le visage.

"Je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être le couper en deux et nous l'attacher au poignet..., lança-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Ça pourrait être le symbole de notre amour éternel...

-Je crois que nos alliances sont un assez bon signe de notre amour éternel, répliqua Yubelle en haussant le sourcil. Mais, si tu y tiens vraiment...

-Oh, oui, j'y tiens, ricana la magicienne, soudain inquiétante. Car je viens d'ensorceler ce petit morceau de soie et qu'il nous permettra de toujours savoir comment va l'autre. Toutes les heures. De tous les jours. De toute notre vie.

-Tu veux dire que je saurai toujours si tu vas bien ? Si tu es en bonne santé ? Heureuse ?

-Cela et plus encore, Yubelle.

-Dans ce cas, ça me va, lança la jeune princesse en tendant son poignet avec assurance. Je veux toujours savoir comment tu te sens, Rhajat. Tout le temps. Parce que je t'aime tellement.

-Je vous aime aussi, Yubelle."

Elles finirent de s'attacher les rubans au poignet, mais échouèrent à terminer l'emballage de leurs cadeaux. Encore une fois, Yubelle bénit les dieux que le sol de sa chambre soit recouvert de parquet et jonché de coussins.


	4. 4 décembre : Fire Emblem Fates

**4 décembre**

 **Fire Emblem Fates : Conquête/Révélations**

 **M!Corrin et Léo**

 **Famille**

* * *

Un peu de l'étouffante chaleur de la cuisine parvenait à s'échapper par la porte entrouverte, au fond de la petite échoppe, et réchauffait agréablement le cou et le visage de Yuma. Il avait, bien sûr, le froid dans le dos, que ne parvenaient pas à couper son gros manteau à boutons et son écharpe, mais c'était bon. La délicieuse soupe de tomates lui réchauffait la gorge et l'estomac à chaque gorgée et le bol brûlant lui tenait chaud aux mains. Avoir un peu froid à la nuque n'était finalement pas un si gros tracas. Et puis, c'était bien normal qu'il gèle, dans cette région enneigée du nord, parcourue de vents froids et...

"Que tu puisses continuer à te promener pieds nus, ça me dépasse, soupira Léo en baissant les yeux sur ses petits pieds fins et tout rougis de froid. A ta place, je suis certain que n'importe qui aurait déjà perdu un membre.

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste les chaussures, se défendit Yuma en ramenant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Ça me serre et ça me donne des ampoules !

-Je t'en prie ! Marcher pieds nus aussi, ça te donne des ampoules. Tu ne te souviens pas de toutes les cloques que j'ai dû soigner parce que tu marches sur des pierres coupantes ou sur du sable brûlant sans réfléchir à l'endroit où tu mets les pieds ?

-C'est certes arrivé à plusieurs reprises quand nous étions enfants, mais...

-C'est aussi arrivé la semaine dernière.

-Je te demande pardon ? Quand ça ?

-Quand tu t'es promené pendant des heures dans la ville sans te préoccuper de tout ce qui trainait par terre. Tessons de bouteille, débris de vaisselle, pierres coupantes, et j'en passe. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu te souviens que j'ai dû utiliser ma magie pour te soigner il y a tout juste deux heures parce que tu as marché sur un os de poulet ?

-Ce... ce n'était pas pareil ! Toutes ces ordures ne sont pas censées traîner par terre, que je sache !

-Oui, et les princes ne sont pas censés se promener pieds nus.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu dois toujours avoir réponse à tout ? marmonna Yuma, vexé, en prenant une longue gorgée de sa soupe de tomates.

-Parce que c'est mon travail dans cette famille, mon frère, répliqua Léo en esquissant un sourire. Qui te dirait tes quatre vérités, si je n'étais pas là ? Les autres ont bien trop peur de te vexer !

-Toi, par contre, ça ne t'a jamais posé de problèmes."

Les rues étaient très calmes en cette fin de journée. Depuis une heure qu'ils étaient assis là, Yuma n'avait aperçu que quelques passants, et une ou deux famille qui étaient venues acheter de la soupe à emporter dans de gros thermos. Léo avait eu le temps d'avaler sept bols de soupe à la tomate, et il venait d'en entamer un huitième lorsque son frère se pencha vers lui du haut de son tabouret et susurra :

"Dis-moi, je me demandais... qu'allons-nous dire aux autres quand ils nous demanderont pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu acheter l'huile à lampes que nous étions justement sorti chercher ? Nous allons devoir rester dans le noir jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous réapprovisionner, tu le sais."

Léo s'étouffa avec sa soupe et faillit la recracher par le nez. Yuma, en bon grand frère qu'il était, lui tapota le dos en attendant qu'il reprenne son souffle.

"Alors ? insista-t-il d'un air narquois. Tu es bien silencieux, tout à coup."

Léo toussota durement, inspira, toussa une nouvelle fois et, les yeux rougis, il tourna lentement la tête vers son frère.

"Je pensais que nous avions convenu de prétendre qu'un groupe de voleur nous avait dérobé l'argent des courses.

-Personne ne croira jamais une telle chose, tu le sais bien, s'esclaffa Yuma. Tu aurais été trop heureux de les réduire en cendres séance tenante ! Je pense que nous devrions plutôt leur dire la vérité. Ils ne seront sûrement pas fâchés d'apprendre que nous n'aurons plus de lumière jusqu'à mardi parce que tu as préféré utiliser l'argent des courses pour acheter une pleine provision de bonbons à la tomates... et t'enfiler huit bols de soupe en plus."

Léo se renfrogna et touilla distraitement son fond de soupe.

"Si tu ne racontes à personne que j'ai perdu l'argent des courses pour de la nourriture, je ne leur parle pas de l'incident avec l'os de poulet... qui est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît.

-Ça me va, mon frère. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des courses avec toi !"

Ils partagèrent un dernier bol de soupe à la tomate avant de retourner au château. C'était l'hiver, il faisait froid et Yuma était pieds nus, mais il savourait un bol de soupe en compagnie de son frère, assis sur un tabouret devant une petite échoppe. Et c'était tout. Mais c'était très doux.


	5. 5 décembre : Night Head Genesis

**5 décembre**

 **Night Head Genesis**

 **Yoshimi et Megumi**

 **Amitié**

* * *

Yoshimi n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens se sentaient obligés d'ouvrir les fenêtres des salles de cours même en plein coeur de l'hiver. Ils n'avaient donc jamais froid ? Non, évidemment, puisque les principaux intéressés se trouvaient tranquillement en retrait au milieu de la classe, loin des bourrasques de vent et du froid piquant de décembre qui entraient par la fenêtre ouverte. Découragée, Yoshimi tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie dans l'espoir de lui faire partager sa détresse. Mais Megumi dormait, la tête sur les bras, tout enroulée dans sa grosse écharpe blanche, un léger filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Soucieuse de la réaction que cela pourrait susciter chez leur professeur, bien qu'il ne fût pas très regardant sur ce genre de choses -il se tenait au milieu de la classe, en train de mimer Ulysse tombant amoureux de Calipso-, la jeune fille tira délicatement sur l'une de ses mèches châtaines pour voir si elle dormait profondément ou pas. Megumi poussa un petit ronflement, puis grommela et finit par papillonner des paupières.

"Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? marmonna-t-elle en redressant la tête, groggy."

Se faisant, Yoshimi remarqua qu'elle avait une grosse trace carrée sur la joue, suivant l'angle du trieur de cours sur lequel elle s'était endormie.

"Le prof est en train de mimer le combat d'Ulysse contre le Cyclope, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Hein ? Mais on n'était pas en train de parler de Médée, là ?

-Si. Il y a environ une demi-heure."

Megumi ne sembla pas s'émouvoir d'avoir manqué le quart du cours. Elle rajusta son écharpe autour de son cou et s'exclama :

"Mais il fait super froid, ici !

-Oui ! s'écria Yoshimi avec plus d'empressement que la situation l'exigeait. Je déteste les gens qui ouvrent les fenêtres alors qu'il fait si froid !"

Son amie hocha la tête avec compassion et essaya de se concentrer sur leur professeur de littérature qui, cette fois, imitait Poséidon. Finalement, c'était de sa faute si elles avaient aussi froid, songea Yoshimi, contrariée. C'était elle qui, dès la Première, où elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même classe, avait décrété que les deux tables du premier rang, rangée de gauche, étaient leur place. Yoshimi l'avait juste suivie quand elle avait foncé vers l'emplacement, au début de leur premier cours, car où Megumi irait, elle irait aussi. Maintenant, elle était directement exposée au froid du dehors, elle qui était terriblement frileuse et qui avait horreur de ça.

"Hé, j'ai envie de manger de la semoule, lança soudain Megumi en lui donnant un petit coup de tête dans le bras.

-Toi, tu as toujours des envies de nourriture sorties de nulle part, rétorqua Yoshimi, guère impressionnée par les élans culinaires de son amie."

Megumi se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire rêveur, puis posa sa tête sur la table pour piquer un nouveau somme.

"J'ai froid, se plaignit une nouvelle fois Yoshimi."

Elle s'attendait à ce que sa meilleure amie acquiesce, compatissante mais dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit -ça provoquerait sûrement une révolution au sein des autres élèves que de fermer la fenêtre-, mais, au contraire, Megumi se redressa, déroula son écharpe et en enveloppa la moitié autour du cou de son amie.

"Voilà, t'as plus froid, décréta-t-elle avant de s'avachir en avant sur son bureau, entrainant Yoshimi avec elle par la même occasion."

Leur professeur leur jeta un regard perplexe en haussant les sourcils, mais ne s'en formalisa pas davantage et repartit dans une imitation de Pégase, pour une raison absolument quelconque.

/

"Bon, tu viens chez moi, alors ? Il n'y aura personne, on pourra manger des gâteaux de Noël.

-Mais tu penses vraiment qu'à manger, ou quoi ? On vient de finir les lentilles de tout le monde, à la cantine, je te signale.

-Rhooo, mais tout le monde aime les gâteaux de Noël ! Même toi ! Et en plus c'est moi qui les ai faits.

-Donc je suppose que tu as sûrement ajouté de la patate douce ou autre chose du même genre au mélange ?

-C'est très bon, le gâteau à la patate douce ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas avant d'avoir goûté.

-Oui, Madame."

Megumi sourit.

"Hé, je me demande si on arriverait à marcher en portant la même écharpe autour du cou ?

-Je préfèrerais qu'on essaye pas, si ça ne te fait rien."

Les deux jeunes filles franchirent les grilles du lycée, puis montèrent sur le trottoir pour emprunter le chemin de l'arrêt de bus.

"Tu viens chez moi, alors, ou pas ? Je nous ferai du chocolat chaud.

-Oui, d'accord. Ce sera bien."

Le vent faisait voler l'écharpe blanche de Megumi dans son sillage. C'était très doux.


	6. 6 décembre : Night Head Genesis

**6 décembre**

 **Night Head Genesis**

 **Naoto x Kanako**

 **Romance**

* * *

Le coffee-shop était loin d'être désert à cette heure de la journée, elle aurait dû s'en douter. La queue faisait des kilomètres, elle allait y passer la journée, elle qui avait encore tant à faire et... Kanako se reprit et secoua la tête, souriant moqueusement à son obstination et ses anciennes habitudes. Peu importait qu'elle passe toute son après-midi dans ce café, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Depuis que sa vie avait volé en éclats et qu'elle avait abandonné son travail, la chose la plus importante de sa vie, elle n'avait plus rien. Sa meilleure amie, Shizuka, à qui elle avait raconté toute l'histoire -en passant rapidement sur certains détails, comme par exemple les pouvoirs surnaturels des deux hommes qui l'avaient sauvée- avait bien tenté de la pousser à trouver un nouvel emploi, mais sans succès. Kanako se sentait lasse et désabusée, plus rien ne lui faisait envie. Ses recherches, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, et voilà qu'elle avait dû les abandonner. Tout ça à cause de ce Naoto... c'était à lui qu'elle l'avait promis. Et elle croyait sincèrement que c'était la seule solution, mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien. A cause de lui... c'était de la mauvaise foi de se répéter ça, mais elle avait besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. D'autant plus que Naoto l'avait jetée, et ça, ça ne faisait pas que l'attrister, ça la vexait terriblement.

Finalement, ça avait du bon de ruminer les évènements des derniers mois, le temps dans cette interminable file d'attente semblait déjà passer plus vite. Elle était presque arrivée au comptoir.

"Je vous écoute, Madame, fit poliment l'employé lorsqu'elle parvint enfin devant lui.

-Un grand chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît."

Elle avait décidé d'arrêter le café pendant quelques temps, pour voir si ça l'aidait avec ses insomnies. Et la cigarette, aussi, mais surtout parce que ça coûtait trop cher et que, faute d'avoir repris le travail, son compte en banque commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse.

"Voici, Madame. Ça fera..."

C'est à ce moment-là que Kanako se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son porte-monnaie. Non mais quelle idiote !

"Je... Je crois que j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie chez moi, avoua-t-elle d'une voix piteuse en continuant de fouiller sans grand espoir dans les recoins de son sac à main.

-J'ai bien peur que la maison ne fasse pas crédit, Madame, s'excusa l'employé, sincèrement désolé.

-Je le sais, je...

-Si vous le permettez, je peux vous l'offrir, proposa alors une voix masculine derrière son épaule."

Cette voix envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle se retourna lentement, le coeur battant. Naoto se tenait derrière elle dans la file d'attente, elle avait bien reconnu sa voix. Sa voix grave et très calme, presque douce, qui l'avait tellement fascinée lors que leur première rencontre... A son grand effroi, elle se sentit rougir comme une jeune lycéenne. Argh, il était toujours aussi beau ! Avec sa haute stature, ses cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés, ses traits magnifiques, ses yeux sombres aussi profonds que la nuit la plus noire... Non mais, elle s'entendait penser ?! Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, et vite !

"Je... Qu'est-ce-que... je..., bredouilla-t-elle, faute de mieux.

-Si Monsieur désire régler pour Madame, c'est tout à fait possible, intervint l'employé, qui avait d'autres clients à servir.

-Bien sûr. Servez-moi aussi un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît."

Naoto passa doucement devant elle pour atteindre le comptoir et Kanako se retrouva à le contempler bêtement, suivant des yeux le contour de sa mâchoire, la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient devant ses prunelles, ses gestes méthodiques tandis qu'il extrayait un billet de son portefeuille... Furieuse contre elle-même, elle détourna le regard. Qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait de fantasmer comme une idiote ? Oui, elle avait été amoureuse de lui... elle l'était toujours, d'ailleurs, mais il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux... Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner son frère ! Tiens, et où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Elle fouilla le coffee-shop du regard, intriguée. C'était étrange de voir Naoto sans Naoya, car tous deux étaient véritablement inséparables. Mais non, le frère aîné se trouvait seul au comptoir, et il se tourna vers elle avec leurs deux chocolats dans les mains.

"Je vous suis, déclara-t-il de ce ton calme et apaisant qui la fascinait tant."

Un instant, elle caressa la possibilité de l'envoyer promener -il l'avait rejetée après avoir détruit sa vie, comment osait-il réapparaître comme si de rien n'était ?-, mais elle se tut. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule compacte jusqu'à l'extérieur, et se dirigèrent vers une table en terrasse. A cause du froid ambiant, elle était déserte. Kanako se posa presque à contrecœur sur la chaise métallique, toute remuée mais déjà moins rouge. Naoto prit place en face d'elle. Bon. La situation n'avait rien de très compliqué, au fond. Il lui avait offert un chocolat, alors ils allaient discuter poliment le temps de le boire, et ensuite elle...

"Pourquoi reviens-tu dans ma vie maintenant, alors qu'à cause de toi, je n'ai plus rien ? gronda-t-elle d'un ton agressif, et un peu trop désespéré.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès de te croiser, répliqua Naoto. Mais tu étais là, dans la file d'à côté, et... j'avais envie de te revoir."

Kanako rougit une nouvelle fois et se rembrunit. Oh, elle était vraiment ravie qu'il ne l'ait pas oubliée, mais c'était encore plus dur, car elle savait que ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie avec elle. Parce que ça signifierait abandonner son frère, et son frère, c'était toute sa vie.

"Est-ce-que... tu vas rester un peu ici avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton triste mais rempli d'espoir.

-Oui, répondit doucement Naoto en plongeant son regard dans le sien, tellement profondément qu'elle faillit se mettre à pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses de nouveau t'en aller."

Kanako laissa échapper un bref sourire résigné et se pencha par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser. C'était la première fois, réalisa-t-elle avec étonnement, mais ça lui paraissait tellement naturel. Et ça le lui sembla encore plus lorsque Naoto pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec encore plus de force.

Ce n'était pas grand chose aux yeux du monde, juste un baiser amoureux et sans avenir sur la terrasse d'un coffee-shop, un hiver. Cependant, Kanako avait maintenant l'espoir que ça ne serait pas le dernier... jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Et qu'un jour, de bonheur en bonheur, elle trouverait le moyen d'être de nouveau heureuse, différemment.


	7. 7 décembre : Robin des Bois

**7 décembre**

 **Robin des bois, prince des voleurs**

 **Robin et Gilles** (ou Will, toujours comme vous voulez)

 **Famille**

* * *

Gilles fixait les flocons de neige qui tombaient derrière sa fenêtre. Il reniflait toutes les deux minutes à cause de son nez qui coulait, ou qui, parfois, était tellement obstrué qu'il devait respirer par la bouche. Le reste de son corps n'allait pas mieux. Chacun de ses muscles fourmillait et le lançait terriblement, il avait la gorge tellement douloureuse qu'il redoutait de devoir avaler quoi que ce soit, et sa tête était si lourde qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était remplie de coton.

A contrecœur, il tourna sa tête douloureuse vers la table de chevet, s'emparant du verre qui s'y trouvait, rempli aux trois quarts d'un liquide verdâtre à l'odeur peu engageante. Azeem lui avait recommandé de prendre ce remède trois fois par jour, et à chaque fois qu'il avait fini l'infâme potion verte d'une longue gorgée interrompue de sursauts dégoûtés, il redoutait déjà la suivante. Cette chose... était absolument infecte. Il se pinça pourtant le nez en se redressant contre les oreillers et bascula le contenu du verre dans sa gorge, se forçant à tout boire le plus vite possible et à ne rien recracher. Il reposa ensuite le verre sur la table de chevet en grimaçant de dégoût et en se frottant la bouche avec sa manche comme pour se débarrasser de l'épouvantable saveur de la potion, sans réel succès. A force de s'agiter, sa tête se remit à cogner comme un tambour et une douleur lancinante remonta derrière ses orbites, lui arrachant un soupir désespéré qui irrita encore plus sa gorge. Il s'enfonça dans les couvertures d'un air malheureux et renifla. Dieu comme il détestait être malade !

Bien sûr, il avait conscience de ne pas avoir à se plaindre, loin de là ! Le souvenir des innombrables journées qu'il avait passées transi de froid, grelottant de fièvre sur le bord de la route, sans personne pour lui venir en aide, était encore bien ancré dans son esprit. Ces jours-là, il trainait son corps perclus d'horribles courbatures de fièvre dans la campagne de Nottingham à la recherche de chaleur et de nourriture, comme il le faisait toujours, car être malade ne pouvait en aucun cas le dispenser de ces activités vitales. Il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de lui, pour lui apporter de l'eau, de la nourriture, des médicaments, lui dire de se reposer et se charger de sa subsistance à sa place. Quand on était seul au monde, on n'avait pas cette chance.

Fanny, à l'occasion, l'avait bien hébergé chez elle quelques jours, une nuit par-ci, une nuit par-là, mais elle devait s'occuper de ses sept enfants, et sa bâtisse suffisait tout juste à les abriter tous les neuf. Loger un malade chez soi, peu de gens s'y risquaient. Ça pouvait être contagieux. Et puis, quelqu'un d'alité ne pouvait pas aider aux tâches quotidiennes, il n'était d'aucune aide pour rapporter à manger. Il se contentait d'être là, faible et souffrant, et ça, peut de paysans pouvaient le permettre.

Là, au moins, il avait pu profiter un peu de l'attention de Robin pendant une heure ou deux... Alors, certes, son frère était parti pour Londres avec Marianne pendant quelques jours, et il était désormais tout seul, mais on s'occupait bien de lui.

 _"Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Hier encore, il se portait très bien."_

 _Gilles se contenta de tousser, incapable de s'arrêter. Robin lui caressa le front et les joues en attendant le diagnostic d'Azeem, préoccupé par la chaleur anormale qui s'en dégageait. A vrai dire, Gilles se sentait complètement patraque depuis au moins deux jours, mais il n'en avait rien dit car ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'avait jamais demandé d'aide à quiconque, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait allé se plaindre de sa fièvre à Robin tant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout. Azeem, bien sûr, s'en aperçut tout de suite._

 _"Il y a plusieurs jours que ton frère est souffrant, Chrétien, répliqua-t-il en lançant un regard sévère à son ami. Tu n'as tout simplement pas été assez attentif pour le remarquer."_

 _Robin cligna des yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu._

 _"Et toi, pourquoi n'en as-tu rien dit ? s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son frère, la voix oscillant entre incrédulité et indignation."_

 _Gilles ne put rien répondre à ces accusations pleines de culpabilité, car il se remit à tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Il sentit Robin lui tapoter gentiment le dos pour le soulager, puis lui frictionner le bras en attendant les directives d'Azeem._

 _"Assure-toi de le garder au chaud, recommanda le maure. Et fais en sorte qu'il prenne beaucoup de repos. Je ne veux pas le voir quitter ce lit avant trois ou quatre jours."_

 _Gilles fronça les sourcils, contrarié par cette immobilité forcée, essaya de protester, mais s'étouffa de nouveau à cause de sa gorge douloureuse. Il sentit la main de Robin se poser sur sa tête, et croisa son regard de plus en plus inquiet._

 _"Y'a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ? s'inquiéta son grand frère en se tournant vers son ami._

 _-Je vais te préparer une potion à lui faire ingurgiter trois fois par jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement rétabli. D'ici là, il doit continuer à bien manger, à beaucoup boire et à se reposer._

 _-Mais..., finit par parvenir à croasser le malade, Robin et Marianne... il y a... la fête hivernale du roi Richard... à Londres..._

 _-... dans deux jours, termina Robin à sa place. C'est vrai, je l'avais presque oubliée."_

 _Gilles gémit de douleur et s'enfonça en arrière dans l'oreiller. Comme il se sentait mal ! Azeem n'avait pas besoin de le forcer au repos, il ne pourrait pas se lever même s'il le voulait. Le jeune homme frotta ses yeux rougis et eut l'impression de basculer brièvement dans le sommeil. Il resta quelques secondes inerte, puis sursauta et rouvrit rapidement les yeux._

 _"... accompagner Marianne, disait son frère. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser ici dans cet état..."_

 _Gilles connut rapidement une nouvelle absence, du moins, c'était vaguement ce qu'il lui semblait._

 _"... ne sera pas très long, l'appuyait Azeem. Tu peux y aller sans crainte, Chrétien. Je..."_

 _Nouvelle perte de connaissance. Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau, le jeune voleur tomba sur le double regard de Robin et d'Azeem qui le dévisageaient. Le premier, préoccupé, lui caressa tendrement la joue, et Gilles sourit malgré la douleur, apaisé par ce doux contact._

 _"Qu'en penses-tu, Gilles ? s'enquit Robin, faisant sans doute allusion à la conversation qu'Azeem et lui venaient d'avoir._

 _-Hmmm..., marmonna le jeune homme."_

 _Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet sur lequel il était censé donner son avis. Tout ce qui lui importait, à ce moment-là, était les doigts de Robin qui lui caressaient le visage, et il sortit une main de sous les couvertures pour la poser sur celle de son frère et approfondir le tendre contact._

 _"Ça ne te dérange pas ? murmura l'archer d'une voix douce. Je te promets que ça ne sera pas long."_

 _Robin était si attentionné que Gilles hocha la tête uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, et il s'attrista de sentir la main de son frère quitter sa joue. Le regard pitoyable qu'il lui lança sans le vouloir émut visiblement son aîné, qui pourtant le gratifia d'une dernière tape fraternelle sur la tête avant de quitter la chambre. Et voilà. Robin était parti pour au moins une semaine, peut-être plus si Marianne et lui décidaient de s'arrêter sur le chemin du retour pour saluer quelques uns de leurs amis. Il était seul... Enfin, il était seul avec Azeem, ce qui en soi n'était pas un problème puisqu'il appréciait beaucoup l'ami de son frère. Seulement, c'était aussi ce qui le chagrinait. Le maure, aussi aimable et prévenant fût-il, n'était pas son frère et c'était lui que Gilles voulait à ses côtés pour traverser la maladie. Il avait même secrètement espéré que Robin renoncerait à ce voyage pour rester auprès de lui..._

 _Les larmes de déception qui lui montèrent aux yeux l'embarrassèrent et il les essuya rageusement de sa manche, avant de se tourner sur le côté, face à la fenêtre. Azeem l'observa sans rien dire, et quelques minutes plus tard, Gilles s'endormit._

Quelle poisse... Même réfugié au plus profond de ses rêves chaotiques, il ressentait la douleur ! Il avait vraiment _horreur_ d'être malade. Il était juste couché dans ce lit, faible et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder par la fenêtre et souffrir de ses courbatures. Si seulement Robin était là... Peut-être qu'il se sentirait moins mal...

Sans réel espoir, le jeune homme fixa ses yeux sur la porte de sa chambre, s'imaginant la voir pivoter sur ses gongs, ouvrir le passage à son frère qui rentrerait et...

Robin ouvrit nonchalamment la porte, entra puis la referma avec le pied.

"Je t'ai fait chauffer une tisane mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la bonne température... Tu peux vérifier que l'eau soit assez chaude ?"

Gilles fixa l'apparition, abasourdi. Allons bon, Azeem avait-il omis de préciser qu'il pouvait être victime d'hallucinations ? Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Robin se trouve réellement dans cette chambre, en train de lui tendre une tasse fumante, attendant patiemment qu'il évalue la température du breuvage.

"Gilles ? Est-ce-que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant la mine ébahie de son frère. Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Azeem ?"

Ce fut la main de Robin posée sur son front, puis sur sa joue, qui ramena le jeune homme à la réalité.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule, malgré sa gorge meurtrie qui se rappela douloureusement à son bon souvenir. Je pensais que tu étais parti pour sept ou huit jours !"

Tant d'agitation alluma des dizaines de points lumineux devant ses yeux et il se serait effondré sur le côté si Robin ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Avec précaution, son frère aîné le rallongea en lui maintenant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? répéta Gilles, hébété, alors que la main de Robin se trouvait toujours dans ses cheveux. Je t'ai entendu partir avec Marianne... j'ai..."

Sa voix s'étrangla dans une nouvelle quinte de toux qui lui valut une gentille caresse sur la poitrine pour l'aider à soulager ses bronches.

"Je suis bien parti avec Marianne, mais c'était il y a plusieurs heures de ça, lui expliqua calmement Robin en prenant place au bord du lit. Je l'ai laissée aux bonnes mains de l'une de ses amies qui devait faire le chemin avec nous. Puis je suis revenu, comme je te l'avais promis. Est-ce-que la fièvre te provoque des pertes de mémoires, Gilles l'Ecarlate ?

-Je ne pensais pas... que tu manquerais... une fête aussi importante..."

Robin, sans répondre, reprit la tasse fumante qu'il avait posée sur la table de nuit, remua encore un peu le breuvage dont elle était remplie avec une cuillère et la tendit à Gilles.

"Bois ça. Ça soulagera ta gorge et c'est bien meilleur que les préparations d'Azeem."

Gilles s'exécuta silencieusement, goûtant avec reconnaissance la tisane brûlante qui réchauffa ses frissons de fièvre et...

"Qu'est-ce-que tu as mis, là-dedans ? Il y a quelque chose de bizarre..."

Sur son palais, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de lisse, épais et très sucré... quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"J'ai rajouté du miel pour l'adoucir et soulager ta gorge, expliqua Robin. C'est quelque chose que ma mère faisait souvent lorsque j'étais enfant."

Que son grand frère réemploie les mêmes procédés que sa mère pour prendre soin de lui le touchait profondément à chaque fois. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi répondre, mais c'était très doux. C'était un témoignage suffisant du fait que Robin ne se formalisait pas du tout qu'il puisse être le fruit de l'union de leur père avec une autre femme, qu'il était la preuve que le Seigneur de Locksley avait cherché à oublier sa mère. Non, bien au contraire. Il s'occupait de lui comme le faisait sa maman et c'était délicieux.

Et puis, Robin écarta les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ? soupira Gilles avant de se remettre à tousser."

Il retomba contre les oreillers et se couvrit la bouche pour tenter de calmer sa toux, la trachée en feu. Décidemment, il ferait mieux d'arrêter de parler pour aujourd'hui.

"Hé, là, du calme, murmura Robin en lui caressant la poitrine. Arrête de t'agiter, Gilles. Tu vois bien que ça n'aide pas du tout."

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et fiévreux, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de foudroyer longtemps son frère du regard, car celui-ci l'attira contre sa poitrine. Gilles suivit docilement le mouvement et, avec soulagement, il se laissa allonger contre Robin, qui lui frotta la nuque du bout des doigts.

"Tu transpires, constata son aîné d'une voix douce. Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher de l'eau pour te rafraichir le visage ?

-Non... Comme ça, c'est très bien..."

Robin acquiesça et le jeune homme ferma les yeux en le sentant continuer à lui caresser la nuque, passant ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de peau, jouant avec les petits cheveux de bébés qui lui parsemaient le bas de la nuque. Au fur et à mesure que les caresses de Robin se poursuivaient, Gilles se détendit lentement et ses muscles noués se décrispèrent. Il poussa un long soupir d'apaisement et il sentit la main de son frère descendre à son dos. Robin recommença alors son manège, massant les muscles crispés, caressant la peau chauffée par la fièvre sous sa chemine de toile fine, câlinant tendrement son petit frère.

"Ça va, tu es bien ? murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, si douce que Gilles faillit se mettre à pleurer."

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Evidemment qu'il était bien ! Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Un bon feu de cheminée crépitait dans l'âtre, répandant son odeur chaleureuse de braises et de bois. Il portait des vêtements propres, et dormait dans un lit douillet qui fleurait bon la lessive. Il n'était ni affamé, ni seul, et il se trouvait dans les bras de son grand frère qui le câlinait, sous plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures toutes douces et contre un matelas moelleux. Bien sûr qu'il était bien ! Et même mieux que bien. Il était heureux.

"Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda Robin, soulagé de le voir sourire.

-Hum..., murmura Gilles, peu désireux de briser ce moment. Tu peux me caresser les cheveux ? S'il te plaît..."

S'il n'avait pas été malade, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à quémander des caresses, mais la situation était exceptionnelle. Oui, il se sentait mieux, mais le moindre de ses muscles était encore douloureux à cause de la fièvre, il avait la tête lourde et il se trouvait terriblement faible. Il savait bien qu'il avait toujours dû affronter la maladie seul après la mort de sa mère, mais maintenant qu'il avait Robin sous la main pour le réconforter, il avait envie d'en profiter.

Son frère accéda immédiatement à sa requête et remonta sa main sur sa tête, parcourant ses cheveux blonds, semblables aux siens et qu'ils avaient hérité de leur père, de tendres caresses. Il glissa son autre main dans sa manche pour lui caresser l'avant-bras, juste en dessous du poignet, et Gilles se rapprocha immédiatement de lui pour se blottir contre son coeur. Il en percevait les battements contre son oreille, et ce son, lent et régulier, comme le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, acheva de le calmer et de faire disparaître presque toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps.

"Merci..., chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce, de t'occuper de moi...

-Ne me remercie pas, Gilles, répondit Robin en inclinant la tête pour embrasser ses cheveux. Je serai... toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Je te le promets.

-Et qui te dit que j'avais besoin de toi, là, tout de suite ?

-Eh bien, d'après Azeem, tu étais tout malheureux quand je suis parti avec Marianne... Tu en aurais même eu les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment ?! C'est faux !"

Robin éclata de rire et il serra un Gilles renfrogné un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé ici tout seul alors que tu souffrais tant, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Je sais ce que c'est quand on est malade et que la seule personne qui pourrait s'occuper de vous décide de s'absenter précisément à ce moment-là."

Gilles ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors il laissa Robin embrasser ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises, doucement, tendrement, et finir par lui déposer un baiser sur le haut du front.

"Gilles ?

-Hum ?

-... Je t'aime. Je t'aime, mon petit frère.."

Gilles enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de Robin, autant pour lui témoigner son affection que pour dissimuler à quel point il était ému. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment. Bien sûr, il le savait, car la façon dont son frère était devenu attentif, gentil et attentionné à son égard laissait assez peu de doutes sur la question. Mais se l'entendre dire était tout à fait différent.

Les flocons tombaient toujours derrière la fenêtre. C'était une froide journée de décembre sur la lande anglaise, sur ce château perché au sommet d'une colline. Alors que sa femme était partie pour une somptueuse réception donnée par son cousin le roi Richard à Londres, Robin se trouvait là, avec lui, à le cajoler en attendant que sa maladie passe. Devoir avaler les potions infectes d'Azeem et tousser comme un perdu avait peut-être du bon, finalement. Car il avait son grand frère pour lui tout seul et quelqu'un qui veillait sur lui, enfin, après si longtemps.

"Robin ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime aussi."


	8. 8 décembre : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Zexal

**8 décembre**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh ! Zexal**

 **Yuma et Astral**

 **Amitié**

* * *

Le monde miroitait autant qu'une grande flaque d'eau ou une large étendue de ciel. La voûte au-dessus des toits de la ville était d'une magnifique couleur bleu azur, les trottoirs brillaient d'une fine couche de givre, les vitrines des magasins brillaient comme des miroirs et reflétaient les ampoules multicolores accrochées aux lampadaires. De doux flocons de neige tombaient du ciel et au milieu de tout ce bleu, de toute cette lumière irréelle et de toutes ces surfaces miroitantes, Yuma avait l'impression de se trouver en plein coeur de l'Astra World. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, sinon les passants qu'il croisait, le nez plongé dans leur écharpe, auraient eu la peau bleue et les yeux dépourvus d'iris. Ça aurait également signifié qu'Astral était avec lui, or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin et contempla son reflet dans la glace. Ses yeux rouges prenaient encore plus d'éclat au milieu de toute cette clarté et de tout ce bleu. Ça lui rappelait Eliphas, le gardien de l'Astral World, qui avait tenté de le chasser de ses terres, sous prétexte qu'il portait le chaos en lui et risquait d'infecter toute la population de ce monde, en particulier Astral... C'était stupide. Il n'avait pas _corrompu_ Astral. Il était devenu son ami. Astral qui aurait tant aimé voir Heartland baigné de cette magnifique lumière et de tout ce bleu azur.

Yuma soupira à son reflet et continua de parcourir la vitrine du regard, levant les yeux vers le point le plus haut de la glace, comme s'il risquait d'y revoir son ami, flottant nonchalamment dans le vide, les bras croisés et les jambes à moitié étendues devant lui, comme s'il se trouvait avachi dans un canapé. C'était toujours bizarre, de ne plus voir le reflet d'Astral à côté du sien quand il passait devant une vitrine. L'esprit n'était resté que quelques temps auprès de lui, mais Yuma avait l'impression que cette période avait duré toute sa vie. Mais maintenant, Astral était parti, et c'était comme si un morceau de lui avait disparu aussi.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. Le médaillon doré qu'il portait autour du cou accrocha un rayon de lumière irréelle et se mit à scintiller de mille feux durant une fraction de secondes. Autrefois, Astral habitait ce médaillon, et il se manifestait à chaque fois que Yuma avait besoin de lui. Désormais, la Clé était inhabitée, vide et silencieuse. Aussi silencieuse que la chambre du jeune garçon lorsqu'il s'y retrouvait seul, et ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Astral avait toujours été là pour troubler la tranquillité de sa maison, et même si ça l'avait profondément agacé, au début, il s'y était fait.

Le carillon du magasin tinta près de lui et le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui quittait la boutique et la regarda sans la voir, occupé à se gronder intérieurement. Allons, ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter en pensant à son ami. Astral était rentré chez lui une fois sa mission accomplie, comme il l'avait toujours prévu, et tout ce que Yuma aurait pu dire ou faire n'aurait rien changé de toute façon. Astral n'avait rien à faire sur Terre. Ce n'était pas sa place. Ce n'était pas... sa maison. Il ne lui servait à rien de rester ici.

Maussade, Yuma reprit sa route en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et en essayant de ne pas voir son reflet sans celui d'Astral dans les vitrines. Mais, bon sang ce qu'il l'aurait voulu...

Dépité par son entêtement et ses stupides espoirs, Yuma sourit tristement et tourna de nouveau la tête vers la vitre miroitante et baignée de lumière.

Puis, il se figea. Ecarquilla les yeux. Son coeur manqua rater un battement. Car deux yeux vairons, l'un doré, l'autre argenté, avaient accroché un rayon de lumière dans la vitre et aussitôt attiré son attention. Ces yeux éclairaient un visage pâle, au front haut, l'air un peu fébrile et appartenant à une personne totalement essoufflée, dont les cheveux bleu azur rebiquaient vers le haut. Une personne qui ressemblait de façon hallucinante à Astral, à la différence près qu'il manquait le teint bleu, les oreilles pointues, les tatouages verts qui marquaient sa peau et les gemmes incrustées à la racine de ses cheveux et au creux de ses articulations.

Yuma fixa l'apparition dans la vitre, abasourdi, et le coeur triste. Car il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Astral soit ici. Parce qu'il n'était pas humain, pour commencer, au contraire du reflet qu'il scrutait bêtement, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être ici. Vraiment aucune. Vraiment... aucune...

Et flûte, il avait les larmes aux yeux, maintenant. Tout ça pour une stupide apparition ! C'était vraiment idiot de pleurer à cause d'une hallucination, mais...

"Yuma... ?"

Même sa voix était presque identique ! Bon, il lui manquait ses modulations mystiques, presque artificielles, mais il avait toujours une voix calme, presque douce, et étrangement captivante. La silhouette dans la vitre avança une main hésitante, maladroite, vers lui.

"Yuma ? répéta Astral, et il semblait un peu incertain, lui aussi.

-Tu ne peux pas être là, rétorqua le jeune garçon en tentant d'empêcher ses yeux de briller d'autant de larmes. Tu es retourné dans l'Astra World pour ne jamais revenir, tu te souviens ? Alors comment oses-tu débarquer ici sous la forme d'une hallucination, et me faire croire que...

-Je ne suis pas une illusion, Yuma, répliqua Astral dans la vitre, l'air un peu vexé. Je suis vraiment là."

Yuma aurait voulu crier "Comment ?! Pourquoi ?!", mais il n'en avait pas la force. Et il voulait vérifier que... mais si jamais c'était vraiment une illusion, ce serait trop... ce serait trop triste.

Le reflet d'Astral avança encore vers lui, jusqu'à se tenir tout près du sien dans la vitre, alors, lentement, très lentement, Yuma se retourna. Là, sur le trottoir aussi éclatant que du givre, aussi humain que l'on puisse l'être, se trouvait Astral. Son Astral, son meilleur ami... Il était là... Juste... là.

"Yuma, je suis revenu, murmura l'ancien esprit d'une voix douce.

-Ah !"

Le jeune garçon faillit éclater de rire, mais il préféra se noyer dans ses larmes.

"Toi ! rétorqua-t-il. Tu es toujours aussi arrogant !"

Et alors, il envoya tout promener, sa retenue, son orgueil, le bleu immense du ciel et les lumières multicolores de la ville, et il se jeta dans les bras d'Astral. Sa poitrine était chaude et un peu moelleuse -pas trop parce que l'ancien esprit n'était guère épais-, elle sentait la lessive à cause de la chemise blanche toute propre qu'il portait. C'était bizarre... c'était tellement bizarre qu'Astral soit là, et qu'il soit humain. Mais lorsque son ami l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et le serra dans ses bras, Yuma se dit que les explications pouvaient bien attendre. Il se mit alors à pleurer franchement, et Astral posa son menton sur sa tête.

"Yuma..., murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, je suis revenu. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. C'est promis."

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas comment, ni pourquoi, son ami venu d'Astra World avait décidé de revenir vers lui et de devenir humain, mais les bras d'Astral étaient chauds et sa voix était si douce et si sincère. Alors, Yuma décida de chasser sa peur d'une nouvelle déception et de le croire. Et il eu l'impression que son monde miroitait de nouveau.


	9. 9 décembre : Night Head Genesis

**9 décembre**

 **Night Head Genesis**

 **Naoto et Naoya**

 **Famille**

* * *

Naoto laissa tomber son sac par terre et leva le nez vers le ciel grisâtre, morose. De petites vapeurs de buée s'échappaient de sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait. Il faisait froid. Très froid. Une épaisse couche de neige haute de plusieurs centimètres s'était accumulée sur l'herbe, le toit des bâtiments, les rebords des fenêtre et les branches des arbres. Seuls les allées et le chemin qui coupait à travers la forêt avaient été nettoyés pour que les chercheurs puissent quitter le centre. C'était bientôt Noël, ils voulaient passer du temps avec leur famille. La plupart des occupants du centre s'étaient eux aussi volatilisés. Pour une raison obscure, Mikuriya leur avait donné la permission de rentrer quelques temps chez eux, ou de passer quatre ou cinq jours dans l'ambiance de Noël, au sein des villes bruyantes et colorées qui peuplaient les terres japonaises. Mais ses deux protégés les plus puissants, Naoto et Naoya, ne s'étaient pas vu accorder ce privilège. Années après années, ils restaient enfermés ici, prisonniers, alors que tous les autres avaient le droit de partir. La colère de Naoto à l'égard de leur tuteur n'en était que plus grande. Comment osait-il les priver de liberté et laisser ses autres pensionnaires aller où bon leur semblait à cette période de l'année ? Le frère aîné avait déjà l'hiver en horreur, alors cette injustice ne faisait que l'enrager encore plus. Non seulement c'était à cette période de l'année que leurs parents les avaient abandonnés, mais en plus, c'était également l'époque où son absence de liberté se faisait ressentir avec encore plus de force.

Agacé à ces seules pensées, le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans ôta brusquement une bouteille d'eau chaude de son sac et fit couler une partie de son contenu sur la vitre. Puis, à l'aide d'un grattoir, il entreprit de retirer l'épaisse couche de glace qui s'était formée sur le verre, bloquant une grande partie de la lumière extérieure -déjà faiblotte à cause du manque de soleil. Normalement, ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça, mais le personnel de ménage était déjà parti. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire toutes les fenêtres : seulement celles des pièces où son frère et lui étaient susceptibles de se rendre pendant la journée.

Son frère qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas en très grande forme, constata-t-il une nouvelle fois en grattant la glace accumulée sur la fenêtre de leur chambre. Enfin, une chambre... ce n'était qu'un local à pharmacie dans lequel on avait disposé deux lits, deux tables de chevet, une penderie et dont on avait fini par retirer les armoires pleines de médicaments pour lui donner l'air d'une vraie pièce à vivre. Naoya était étendu dans son lit, complètement avachi entre les couvertures, l'air malheureux. Il était malade depuis deux jours, et ça brisait le coeur de Naoto. Il se dépêcha de terminer sa tâche et finit par les fenêtres du réfectoire, dans lequel il entra pour confectionner un plateau-repas. Il y disposa des oranges, une bouteille d'eau minérale et une verre, puis alla faire chauffer de l'eau pour une tisane. Il y ajouta les épices concernées et du miel, prit en plus un bol d'eau et une serviette propre, attrapa la plaquette de médicaments entamée qui traînait sur le comptoir et souleva son plateau en direction de leur chambre.

Naoya regardait le mur en face de lui, complètement assommé par les médicaments et par son rhume. Son nez et ses yeux étaient tout rouges, il avait la pâleur d'un cadavre et ses cheveux bruns, tout ternes, collaient à ses joues à cause de la fièvre. Il avait l'air encore plus fragile et malheureux que d'habitude, et Naoto avait juste envie de courir vers lui et de lui faire un gros câlin pour le réconforter. Mais il conserva un air dégagé et sûr de lui.

"Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il en laissant glisser son sac à terre, près de la porte.

-Ça va..., murmura Naoya sans conviction."

Naoto lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de poser le plateau sur la table de nuit et de se tourner vers lui. Il tendit la main et balaya délicatement ses cheveux hors de son visage, apposant sa main sur son front, puis sur ses joues, avec beaucoup de douceur, pour vérifier sa température.

"Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il en prenant le thermomètre qui trempait dans un verre à côté du lit."

Naoya obéit docilement et son frère glissa précautionneusement l'instrument dans sa bouche. Il se mit ensuite à préparer le médicament de son cadet, déjà certain que sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé d'un degrés depuis la veille. Naoya avait un sacré problème avec les comprimés. Il était incapable de les avaler entiers, quelle que soit leur taille, et Naoto se trouvait toujours obligé de les couper en deux pour que son frère puisse les prendre, comme on le ferait avec un petit enfant. Mais Naoya était son petit frère; il serait toujours un gamin vulnérable et trop chou, pour lui. Là où d'autres frères aînés lui auraient sévèrement signifié de se débrouiller tout seul -car le jeune homme était quand même âgé de dix-huit ans-, Naoto était bien trop tendre et dévoué pour s'y résoudre. Alors, il vérifia que la tisane était encore assez chaude et acheva de préparer une compresse pour lui rafraichir le front.

Le thermomètre bipa, l'interrompant dans ses préparatifs. Naoya avait toujours l'aussi malheureux lorsqu'il le lui retira de la bouche pour lire le chiffre indiqué sur le petit écran. Tiens, il avait eu tort, sa fièvre avait bien baissé d'un demi-degrés depuis la veille. Naoto soupira et reposa l'instrument dans son verre, avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur la chaise, à côté du lit.

"Prends ton médicament, Naoya, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme, mais douce. Je l'ai coupé en deux pour que tu l'avales plus facilement."

Son petit frère acquiesça et s'exécuta sans se plaindre, accusant un petit réflexe de rejet que son aîné calma en lui caressant le dos.

"Voilà, c'est bien, le félicita Naoto. Bois un peu de tisane, maintenant. Je vais te peler des oranges."

Oui, son petit frère avait dix-huit ans, mais qu'est-ce-qui l'empêchait de le materner ? Il était malade, et ça le rendait malheureux, alors il pouvait bien faire en sorte de le réconforter un peu. Naoya but lentement la tisane que son frère avait préparée, puis il mangea quelques quartiers d'orange que Naoto lui glissa directement dans la bouche.

"Essaie de dormir un peu, maintenant. Je vais rester avec toi.

-Merci, grand frère, murmura Naoya, et un léger sourire éclaira enfin son visage pâle et fatigué.

-Ne me remercie pas, Naoya, répondit Naoto en lui rendant son sourire, et il l'aida à s'allonger entre les couvertures."

Il lui posa ensuite la compresse d'eau froide sur le front et écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux qui retombait devant ses yeux. Sa main s'égara un instant sur sa joue, puis il se redressa lorsque Naoya ferma les yeux.

Les rayons du soleil percèrent enfin les nuages et emplirent la petite chambre de leur lumière et de leur douce chaleur. Naoto s'appuya avec reconnaissance contre le dossier de sa chaise et laissa le soleil lui réchauffer la nuque. Tout allait bien. Naoya profitait d'un peu de lumière et de chaleur pour apaiser ses frissons de fièvre. Il était en plus enroulé de plusieurs couvertures. Il avait bu, mangé des fruits gorgés de vitamine pour l'aider à guérir plus vite, pris son médicament, et une compresse d'eau fraiche l'aidait à apaiser sa fièvre. Son petit frère ne manquait de rien, alors il décida de profiter de ce soulagement temporaire pour laisser retomber un peu sa colère, et profiter, simplement, de cette calme journée d'hiver.


	10. 10 décembre : Fire Emblem Awakening

**10 décembre**

 **Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **Noire et Linfan** (en tant que sœurs)

 **Famille**

* * *

Une boule de feu fusa dans les airs juste au-dessus de sa tête et lui roussit quelques mèches de cheveux. Noire s'efforçait toujours d'être silencieuse lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ce genre d'endroit, mais les Ombres l'avaient vues, de toute façon. Il ne servait plus à rien d'être discrète.

Elle laissa échapper un couinement de terreur et continua sa course jusqu'au virage du couloir, qu'elle prit sans s'arrêter, se prenant le mur de plein fouet au niveau de l'épaule. Elle grimaça mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui lui déchirait le dos, et les battements effrénés de son coeur qui lui faisaient mal tant ils étaient forts. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait continuer à courir.

Par elle ne savait quel miracle, le couloir obscur dans lequel elle s'était engagé était désert, mais elle tremblait de voir des Ombres tapies dans les ténèbres bondir soudain devant elle. Le mage mort-vivant qui lui avait roussi les cheveux avait visiblement renoncé à la suivre, mais elle avait aperçu un archer qui...

Là, au sommet du mur ! Noire ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir; elle pila en glissant sur les dalles cassées, ôta une flèche de son carquois, l'encocha et atteignit l'Ombre en plein dans la tête. L'archer bascula en arrière et s'écrasa de l'autre côté du mur. Noire mit quelques secondes à retrouver son équilibre mais se jeta en avant pour poursuivre sa course effrénée. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait continuer. Sinon, elle allait mourir ici et elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, en sachant que quelqu'un l'attendait.

/

Leur nouvelle cachette était un endroit stratégique pour plusieurs raisons. Les murs étaient assez hauts pour dissuader la plupart des Ombres de tenter l'ascension, et un petit jardin potager, miraculeusement intact, se trouvait dans la cour arrière, dissimulé sous un toit de tuiles mais orienté de façon à recevoir la lumière du jour par ses ouvertures latérales à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Elles ne pouvaient pas allumer de feu ici non plus, pour éviter que la fumée n'attire les Ombres, mais leur pièce à vivre était relativement isolée contre l'humidité.

Noire s'arrêta au pied du mur, le coeur battant et les muscles très douloureux. Elle aurait bien aimé faire une pause, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas tout de suite. Sans attendre davantage, elle sortit un rouleau de corde au bout duquel pendait un crochet et le lança par-dessus le mur. Il agrippa immédiatement quelque chose et Noire se mit à grimper la paroi avec assurance, l'estomac noué. C'était là la partie la plus périlleuse, car si des Ombres décidaient de l'attaquer depuis le sol, à l'aide de flèches ou de javelots, ou depuis les airs, à dos de pégases ou de wyvernes ressuscités, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre. L'arc d'argent et le carquois remplis de flèches qui pendaient dans son dos ne lui seraient d'aucun secours avec ses deux mains occupées par l'ascension. Noire serra les dents et escalada le mur aussi rapidement que son corps malmené le permettait, et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Puis, elle traversa en courant les ruines du château à moitié effondré et s'engouffra dans une petite pièce nichée dans un renfoncement de mur, bien à l'abri des regards.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la petite porte cochère refermée derrière elle que la jeune archère s'autorisa à souffler un peu. Ici, elle pouvait se sentir un peu, un tout petit peu en sécurité. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Une bonne odeur de pommes de terre rôties flottait dans l'air, ainsi qu'un léger relent de verdure... des pousses de bambou, très certainement. Une petite fille était assise au milieu de la pièce, son manteau démesurément grand étalé autour d'elle comme une large couverture violette ornées de runes étranges. Elle fixait quelque chose sur le sol devant elle, l'air très concentré.

"Linfan ? l'appela timidement la jeune archère, gênée de l'interrompre.

-Oh, Noire ! s'exclama la fillette en se retournant, les yeux grands d'étonnement. Je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer !

-Il faut que tu sois plus attentive, tu le sais, la réprimanda doucement sa grande sœur en s'approchant. Si jamais des Ombres mettent les pieds ici pendant que je ne suis pas là, tu dois être prête à fuir le plus vite possible !

-Oui, je le sais, gémit la petite fille, attristée. Excuse-moi, Noire. J'étais juste en train de me demander si les pousses de bambou étaient assez cuites. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? Elles ont l'air crues à l'intérieur."

Noire s'approcha et s'assit en tailleur sur les dalles ébréchées, contenant à grand peine une grimace de douleur.

"Ça m'a l'air très bien, dit-elle en examinant la chair verdâtre de la plante. Ce serait inutile de les faire cuir davantage. Tiens, j'ai aussi apporté ça."

Elle exhiba de sa besace un couple de perdrix mortes qu'elle avait tuées en chemin.

"Oh, c'est génial ! s'exclama joyeusement Linfan. Avec les pommes de terre et les pousses de bambou, ça fait presque un vrai repas de Noël ! Bon, sans les cadeaux. Et sans le côté rassemblement familial, mais bon, à partir de deux, ça fait déjà une famille, non ?"

Bien contre son gré, Noire sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'efforçait du mieux possible à ne pas penser à leur famille, à leurs parents disparus depuis des années, mais à l'approche de leur anniversaire ou de Noël, c'était toujours plus difficile. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa petite sœur assise au milieu de ce champ de ruines qu'était devenu le monde, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça n'était pas sa place. Linfan aurait dû grandir dans un endroit sûr et se préoccuper uniquement de la façon de remplir ses journées, au lieu de manger des pommes de terre rances et des pousses de bambou sans saveur, assise dans la remise d'un château abandonné et en ruines depuis des années. C'était tellement injuste.

"Bon, allez, je vais faire rôtir ces oiseaux vite fait avant que les repas ne refroidisse, déclara la fillette, toujours aussi enthousiaste."

Elle les suspendit dans les airs sans aucun effort grâce à sa magie et utilisa son autre main pour créer une minuscule boule de feu qu'elle positionna sous les deux perdrix. Elles commencèrent à rôtir lentement tandis que Noire dissipait la fumée à l'aide d'un morceau de papier. Une fois les oiseaux cuits à point, Linfan les disposa dans les mêmes assiettes que le bambou et les pommes de terre et les deux sœurs se mirent enfin à table. Elles parlèrent peu, alors que la cadette était d'habitude un vrai moulin à paroles. Mais là, il y avait presque un mois qu'elles n'avaient pas mangé de viande, et la fillette dévorait son oiseau avec un appétit qui manqua faire pleurer Noire une nouvelle fois.

"Tiens, prends le mien, murmura-t-elle en déposant sa perdrix dans l'assiette de sa sœur."

Linfan releva la tête avec étonnement, une cuisse de son oiseau toujours à la bouche et du gras dégoulinant le long de son menton.

"Quoi ? Mais non, t'en as besoin, toi aussi ! protesta-t-elle. Comment tu vas faire pour traverser l'hiver sans tomber malade si tu ne manges pas ?

-Tu en as plus besoin que moi.

-Non, Noire, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et en plus... Mais ? Tu saignes !"

Linfan laissa aussitôt retomber son morceau de viande dans son assiette et contourna sa sœur à quatre pattes pour se mettre derrière elle.

"Mais oui, tu es blessée ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant la longue trace de sang qui tâchait son débardeur. Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit ?

-Je... Je comptais soigner ça plus tard, avoua piteusement son aînée. Tu as assez de problèmes comme ça.

-Noire, ne dis pas de bêtises, la gronda Linfan. Tu es ma sœur. C'est toujours ma priorité de m'occuper de toi."

Elle ôta le haut de son aîné et trempa délicatement un chiffon dans le petit bassin qui s'était formé dans un coin de la pièce, à cause de l'eau de pluie qui s'infiltrait parfois. Elle nettoya délicatement la blessure de sa sœur, puis y appliqua une pommade cicatrisante qu'elle avait confectionnée à l'aide des simples qu'elle faisait sécher dans un coin. Après quoi, elle utilisa un vieux morceau de tissu pour lui faire un bandage et se recula triomphalement pour admirer son œuvre.

"Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ta perdrix. Tu es blessée, tu en as plus besoin que moi !

-Je... Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui la manges, Linfan, insista doucement Noire. Tu es ma petite sœur. C'est mon travail de veiller à ce que tu ne manques de rien.

-Et toi, tu es ma grande sœur, rétorqua la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sérieux qui fit sourire son aînée. C'est mon travail de veiller à ce que tu ne te laisses pas mourir de faim à cause de ta bécasse de sœur.

-Linfan !

-Allez, mange cet oiseau, et que ça saute ! Je n'avale plus rien jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini !"

Noire finit par éclater de rire et couva sa petite sœur d'un regard plein de tendresse.

"... D'accord. Merci, Linfan."

Une fois le dîner terminé, elles burent une espèce de tisane très amère préparée à partir des plantes qu'elles trouvaient dans le jardin, et alors qu'un silence confortable s'était installé, Noire lança :

"J'ai, heu... j'ai rapporté ça du château d'Ylistol pour toi. Ce... ce n'est pas grand chose, mais... mais c'est Noël, alors..."

Elle sortit de son sac un épais livre en cuir dont la reliure peinait à contenir les pages, car beaucoup avaient été rajoutées à l'ouvrage, sans doute recouvertes de notes. En le voyant, Linfan écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

"Mais c'est... l'un des livres de stratégie de Père ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es allé le chercher au château... pour moi ?

-Je voulais que tu aies un beau cadeau pour Noël, Linfan, expliqua sa sœur. Ce n'est pas... autant que ce que j'aurais voulu, mais...

-Non, Noire, ne dis pas ça. C'est parfait."

Linfan reposa le livre par terre et passa ses bras autour du cou de son aînée pour la serrer contre elle.

"Merci, Noire. J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir une sœur comme toi !

-Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance..., murmura Noire en enfouissant son visage contre les cheveux de sa cadette."

Cette année, Noël n'était pas un si mauvais Noël, finalement.


	11. 11 décembre : Fire Emblem Fates

**11 décembre**

 **Fire Emblem Fates : Conquête**

 **Camilla et Azura**

 **Famille**

* * *

Tout le monde au sein de la noblesse aimait les belles fêtes, les réceptions somptueuses, où le vin coule à flot et où les conversations s'enchainent sur fond de musique de bal. Tout le monde, sauf Azura. Elle n'aimait pas voir du monde, être obligée de converser avec des gens à qui elle n'avait rien à dire, et surtout pas aux barons et autres comtes de Nohr. La noblesse nohrienne ne l'aimait pas -non, c'était pire, ils la détestaient. Tout ça parce que sa mère était la seconde épouse de leur roi, et qu'à l'époque où ils s'étaient mariés, tous pleuraient encore la défunte reine Katarina ! Enfin, toutes ces marquises et duchesses qui déploraient la mort de leur souveraine, ça ne les avait pas empêchées de faire des enfants illégitimes au roi alors qu'elle-même était encore en vie ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Azura se reconcentra sur la fête au moment où elle vit une grande silhouette aux longs et magnifiques cheveux violets se diriger vers elle. Immobile dans son grand fauteuil capitonné de velours, elle attendit que sa demi-sœur soit arrivée devant elle et passe une main distraite dans les mèches ondulées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

"Que fais-tu ici toute seule, ma chérie ? s'enquit Camilla en se penchant sur Azura, sa poitrine généreuse débordant à moitié de son bustier de dentelle. Je sais que ces évènements ne sont pas des plus distrayants, pour toi, mais je pensais que tu saisirais l'occasion de danser un peu.

-Non, merci, Camilla, répondit Azura d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je doute que tous ces gens apprécient de me voir fouler cette piste de danse avec mes pieds d'étrangère.

-Hum, c'est vrai que ces gens n'ont jamais été très corrects avec toi. Que dirais-tu de danser avec moi, alors ? Aux premiers qui s'aviseront de faire un commentaire, je leur trancherai la tête avec ma hache et je te la rapporterai pour que tu puisses montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il en coûte de blesser mon adorable petite sœur !"

Azura déglutit, pas très certaine de la démarche à suivre. Camilla était sérieuse, de ça elle en était sûre, vu toutes les fois où elle avait décimé des régiments ennemis entiers sous prétexte qu'ils avaient blessé Yubelle ou Élise. Mais Azura n'avait pas l'habitude d'une grande sœur protectrice et sanguinaire; celle avec laquelle elle avait grandi, dans le royaume voisin, était calme et réfléchie. Que devait-elle faire ? Yubelle se contentait généralement de sourire et de répondre comme si c'était normal : "Merci, Camilla, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire". Comme elle n'avait rien d'autre sous le coude, Azura balbutia :

"Heu... merci, Camilla, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire... Par contre, je veux bien danser avec toi, si tu me le proposes."

Il n'était jamais trop tard pour tisser des liens avec cette famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, après tout.

"Parfait, mon chou ! s'exclama Camilla, l'air ravie. Allez, suis-moi."

Elle entraina sa cadette par la main et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la piste, juste sous le nez de tous ces nobles qui méprisaient la fille de leur seconde reine, mais qui, pour une raison totalement incompréhensible, s'étaient toujours montés plutôt corrects avec l'enfant bâtard de leur souverain. Mais Camilla se moquait éperdument des regards qu'on leur jetait; elle enlaça Azura par la taille, puis entrecroisa les doigts de leur main droite, et elle se mit à tournoyer sur les dalles brillantes. Azura, d'abord un peu timide, se mit à suivre le mouvement et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'abandonna totalement au lent et harmonieux tangage que sa sœur imprimait à leurs deux corps.

"Alors, ma chérie, est-ce-que tu commences enfin à t'amuser ? s'enquit Camilla en souriant.

-Oui, Camilla, merci, répondit Azura en souriant à son tour."

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été tactile, mais les bras de sa sœur étaient si doux et si confortables, elle se sentait véritablement réconfortée de se trouver ainsi à danser tout contre elle.

"Alors, c'est tant mieux. Je craignais que tu restes sur ta chaise à te morfondre toute la soirée. Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce que ces gens pensent, Azura. Il y aura toujours des jaloux pour prétendre qu'ils sont mieux que toi, simplement parce qu'ils s'enorgueillissent de leurs origines nobles et nohriennes.

-Excuse-moi de remettre ça sur le tapis, Camilla, mais tu es une noble nohrienne, toi aussi.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais la fille bâtarde de Père et d'une concubine. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est, lorsque tout le monde vous regarde de travers."

Sur fond de musique légère et mondaine, cette conversation donnait un effet très étrange. D'autant plus que les deux princesses continuaient de tournoyer avec élégance sur la piste de danse, dans de grandes arabesques de tissus chamarrés et brillants.

"Ces gens ne méritent pas que tu te fasses autant de soucis à cause d'eux, poursuivit Camilla en bougeant légèrement la tête sur la musique. Laisse-toi aller, mon chou. Tu es toute tendue."

Sans la prévenir, Camilla lâcha sa taille et la propulsa loin d'elle pour la faire tournoyer d'une main, et Azura ne put retenir une petite exclamation de surprise. Sa robe s'envola autour d'elle, et se retrouva bientôt attirée une nouvelle fois contre sa sœur, qui la reprit par la taille et recommença à les faire tournoyer gracieusement sur la belle piste étincelante.

"Bon sang, Camilla, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais me faire tourner, protesta Azura à voix basse, tout embarrassée d'avoir laissé échapper ce cri de surprise et d'excitation digne d'une petite fille.

-Excuse-moi, ma chérie, répondit Camilla sans cacher son sourire. Mais tu es plus détendue, maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Merci, murmura Azura, étonnée de se sentir aussi soulagée, comme si Camilla avait ôté l'énorme poids qui lui compressait la poitrine depuis des années, et l'avait remplacé par une mélodie plus douce et plus tranquille."

Et les deux princesses, l'une aux cheveux violets, l'autre aux cheveux bleus, continuèrent de tournoyer sur la piste, comme deux gracieuses danseuses dans une boîte à musique.


	12. 12 décembre : Thor

**12 décembre**

 **Thor : Ragnarök**

 **Thor et Loki**

 **Famille**

* * *

 _Eh oui, voilà ce qui arrive quand on lit trop de fanfics ! Petite dédicace à Nanthana14, qui m'a fait plonger en plein dans cet univers que, maintenant, j'aime. Je ne sais pas si ce texte est mon meilleur, ceci dit. Probablement pas, puisque c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom. Mais j'espère que, dans tous les cas, ça ne sera pas trop mal quand même xp_

* * *

Sur Asgard, il n'y avait pas de radiateurs. Un bon feu de cheminée, et on pouvait passer les froides soirées d'hiver en toute tranquillité, pelotonné auprès de l'âtre qui irradiait d'une chaleur bienvenue. A Midgard, ils avaient visiblement renoncé à ce procédé pourtant simple et pratique : un foyer, des bûches et une étincelle, et on était au chaud. Nul besoin de triturer cet... assemblage de lattes blanches et lisses soudées entre elles, et qui brûlait de l'intérieur, semblait-il, pour réchauffer une pièce. Thor, avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur cette planète, ne savait toujours pas faire fonctionner ces "radiateurs", et ce soir-là, il en aurait bien eu besoin. Qu'il faisait _froid_ , sur cette planète ! Et pourquoi personne n'avait-il cru bon de les informer que les radiateurs de cet hôtel ne fonctionnaient pas ?

"Maudits soient le tenancier de cet établissement et ses machines infernales ! grommela Thor, mécontent, en foudroyant le radiateur de leur chambre du regard."

Loki prit la peine de lever le nez de son livre, mais uniquement parce que les grognements de son frère l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

"Thor, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, soupira-t-il de son ton le plus apaisant. En plus, il ne fait pas si froid que ça. Prends des couvertures supplémentaires dans le placard et ça ira très bien.

-Parle pour toi, marmonna Thor en le toisant d'un air morose. Nous pourrions être ensevelis sous une congère que tu trouverais encore le moyen d'avoir trop chaud !"

Loki sourit de son dépit. Pour une fois qu'il avait un avantage sur son frère, il n'allait pas se priver pour le lui rappeler toute la soirée.

"Quand bien même, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à t'acharner. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à l'hôtelier comment ces radiateurs fonctionnent ?

-Ah ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour faire marcher ces choses ! J'ai réussi à allumer une gazinière, une fois, poursuivit le dieu, l'air très fier de lui. Ce n'est pas un radiateur qui va m'arrêter !

-Oui, bien sûr."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de gommer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres et il replongea dans sa lecture. Après tout, si ça l'amusait de passer sa soirée à se battre contre ce truc... Au bout de quelques heures, il entendit un énorme "BLONG !" retentissant qui le fit sursauter, et lorsqu'il se tourna vivement vers Thor, il découvrit le radiateur pulvérisé sur le sol de la chambre, avec de l'eau brûlante qui s'épanouissait sur la moquette cramoisi en chuintant, et l'air piteux de son frère.

"Non, là, tu l'as cassé, mon frère, répliqua Loki, exaspéré.

-Oui, je te remercie, Loki, mais je l'avais remarqué tout seul, rétorqua Thor pour cacher son embarras. Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? On ne peut plus le faire marcher s'il n'est pas soudé au mur...

-Oui, c'est sûr que là, il fonctionne moins bien."

Le jeune dieu de la malice roula des yeux lorsque son frère lui lança un regard noir et tenta d'être diplomate :

"Ecoute, Thor, tu l'as cassé, alors il n'y a plus rien à faire. Laisse ce radiateur là où il est et occupe-toi avec autre chose... Tiens, et si tu allais prendre une douche ?"

Thor grommela quelque chose et finit par obtempérer, sur les moqueries de son frère qui lui cria de faire attention à ne pas la casser, elle aussi.

Toutefois, Loki eut tôt fait de se rendre compte qu'il aurait eu mieux fait d'aider son frère à réparer le radiateur, parce que la situation devint franchement insupportable après qu'ils se furent mis au lit. Thor avait vidé l'armoire de la chambre de toutes ses couvertures, il en avait même demandé d'autres à la réception, et malgré cette montagne de draps qui recouvrait son corps de guerrier, il avait toujours froid. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il s'en plaignait, car au contraire il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner sous les draps, faisant grincer le sommier et donnant parfois des coups dans le mur par inadvertance. Quelques minutes, passait encore, mais au bout de deux heures, Loki en eut franchement assez.

"Thor ! protesta-t-il vivement. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de t'agiter comme ça ?

-J'ai froid, rétorqua son frère en se tournant vers lui, ses yeux bleus scintillant dans la pénombre."

Loki soupira, exaspéré, et se tourna sur son autre flanc, dos à lui. Mais Thor recommença aussitôt son manège, et cette fois-ci, le dieu du mensonge ne tient que quelques minutes avant de se redresser et de s'écrier :

"Bon, très bien ! Viens ici !"

Il vit son frère quitter instantanément son lit pour rejoindre le sien mais il préféra lui tourner le dos, mécontent. Cette preuve explicite de bouderie de sembla pas émouvoir Thor outre mesure, car il l'emprisonna aussitôt dans une espèce de gros câlin qui lui comprimait sévèrement le ventre.

"Ne me serre pas comme ça, tu m'étouffes ! hoqueta Loki, au bord de la syncope.

-Ahh, je me sens beaucoup mieux, déclara joyeusement Thor sans l'écouter. Merci, mon frère. C'est très gentil de ta part de m'autoriser à dormir ici.

-De rien mais... tu veux bien... me lâcher ?"

Alors que Loki était persuadé qu'il allait mourir, étouffé par les bras un peu trop câlins de son frère, Thor le relâcha et il put enfin aspirer une grande goulée d'air. Il voulut se retourner vers lui pour le tancer vertement, mais son frère l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, d'une manière beaucoup plus douce, et il renonça à changer de position. Surtout que... c'était bon...

Enfin, maintenant que Thor avait moins froid, il allait le laisser dormir, non ?

Non, visiblement, car son aîné se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, balayant délicatement ses mèches noires loin de sa nuque.

"Thor, tu peux rester ici, mais je ne suis pas une poupée, compris ? grogna Loki, agacé.

-Oui, d'accord, répondit nonchalamment son frère, et avant que le jeune dieu puisse le menacer de mille morts s'il continuait à lui tripoter les cheveux, Thor lui planta un baiser sur la nuque."

Pour le coup, ça coupa complètement la chique à Loki, qui se trouva comme deux ronds de flanc, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Thor continua à lui faire des bisous sur la tête et dans le cou, puis lorsqu'il décréta que c'était fini, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et déclara :

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on soit en forme pour retrouver Père, demain. Bonne nuit, petit frère !"

Et il s'endormit immédiatement, se mettant même à ronfler dans la foulée. Loki demeura figé quelques instants, complètement estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Thor venait de lui faire des bisous ? Et il le tenait toujours contre son coeur, comme une peluche ? C'était d'avoir rompu avec Jane qui le rendait aussi câlin ?

Il secoua la tête. Non. Peut-être qu'il lui avait juste... manqué. Après tout, il avait affirmé l'avoir beaucoup pleuré en le croyant mort... Il voulait peut-être... juste... lui témoigner son affection ? Parce qu'il l'aimait toujours, non ? Même s'il avait fait semblant d'être mort et envoyé leur père dans une maison de retraite sur Terre pour lui piquer le trône ?

Loki passa distraitement ses doigts sur les mains de son frère, toujours autour de son ventre. Quelle que soit sa raison, il était vraiment content qu'il l'ait fait. Les câlins d'un frère, ça lui avait manqué... Alors, il nicha un peu plus son dos contre la poitrine de Thor, posa ses mains sur les siennes et ferma les yeux.

Et puis, au moment de s'endormir dans les bras de son frère, un soupçon lui traversa l'esprit. Casser le radiateur pour qu'ils dorment ensemble... est-ce-que Thor l'avait fait exprès ?!


	13. 13 décembre : Robin des Bois

**13 décembre**

 **Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs**

 **Pierre et Robin** \- **Robin et Gilles** (ou Will, hein; moi je préfère juste Gilles, comme prénom c:)

 **Amitié** \- **Famille**

* * *

Le gel craquait sous ses pas tandis qu'il quittait le couvert de la forêt. Il était très tôt, le ciel commençait tout juste à pâlir loin à l'horizon, annonçant que la nuit allait se retirer dans une heure ou deux. Se lever avant le jour, voilà ce qu'il devait faire pour être certain de goûter à une paix tranquille et parfois bienvenue. Alors oui, c'était vrai, il aimait qu'on l'admire, qu'on l'entoure, qu'on loue ses exploits, mais quelquefois... quand il avait juste envie de s'assoir sur une pierre et de réfléchir, le coeur lourd, il avait besoin qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Le gel se transforma en boue sous ses bottes tandis qu'il approchait de la rive du lac. L'étendue d'eau clapotait calmement devant lui, et même si la nuit était encore trop sombre pour qu'il puisse profiter du magnifique spectacle de ce bassin miroitant, il s'assit sur un rocher, face à l'eau. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, Pierre lui manquait. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça : le gouffre béant qui logeait dans son coeur depuis la mort de son ami lui paraissait encore plus abyssal que d'ordinaire.

"Pierre..."

N'importe qui dans le camp aurait été stupéfait de le voir comme ça. Leur chef bien-aimé, courageux, téméraire, plein de confiance et de joie de vivre, assis tout seul au bord d'un lac à pleurer un mort dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler ? Car Robin n'avait jamais parlé de Pierre à quiconque. C'était trop dur encore.

D'un geste, il défit le morceau de tissu crème enroulé autour de son bras. Un jour, dans leur prison de Jérusalem, Pierre l'avait arraché dans sa propre chemise pour soigner l'une de ses blessures, qu'un garde lui avait faite sous prétexte qu'il l'avait regardé de travers. Même en enfer, les deux jeunes nobles avaient continué à se soutenir mutuellement, et durant tout ce calvaire, Robin avait su qu'il n'était pas seul -ce qui était à la fois une bénédiction et une souffrance, car ça signifiait que ses amis souffraient autant que lui. Tous ses amis qu'il avait laissés là-bas...

Le ciel commençait à devenir plus clair et Robin releva la tête pour fixer les vaguelettes qu'il devinait dans ce clair-obscur. Tous ses amis... Quand l'hiver se faisait plus rude, comme aujourd'hui, ils aimaient chevaucher à travers la campagne pour admirer les champs recouverts de givre, les toiles d'araignée qui scintillaient dans les arbres et le ciel voilé de lambeaux de brume. Désormais, Robin était seul pour admirer ce spectacle. En tout cas, seul à l'admirer en se souvenant de leurs interminables promenades.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche partout depuis qu'on s'est rendu compte que le chef avait disparu ?"

La voix était insolente et rieuse, étrangement douce aux oreilles de Robin, qui sourit un peu.

"J'étais juste en train... de penser à quelque chose.

-Oh, c'est inquiétant."

Robin secoua la tête et, même s'il avait prévu de rester seul avec son chagrin au moins pendant quelques heures, il fit signe à Gilles de s'approcher.

"Alors, à quoi est-ce-que tu pensais ? A un nouveau moyen d'impressionner Marianne ? Elle va t'épouser, tu sais. Même si tout ce que tu possèdes, c'est un château en ruines et une façon de tirer à l'arc plus que discutable !"

D'ordinaire, Robin aurait au moins souri aux taquineries de son frère, mais ce jour-là, il était triste. Son coeur était lourd et il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Gilles le remarqua immédiatement et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment..."

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie d'en parler à son frère... Ça rendrait toute cette douleur tellement plus réelle. Mais Gilles s'était assis juste à côté de lui et il le fixait dans la faible clarté matinale, et puis Robin se sentait tellement bien avec lui... Alors, il ramassa un minuscule caillou qui trainait à ses pieds et le fit rouler entre ses doigts pour s'occuper.

"Je... J'étais en train de penser à Pierre, murmura-t-il.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Gilles, intrigué.

-C'était... un de mes amis d'enfance. Mon ami le plus proche. Je l'aimais énormément."

Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'ils ignoraient l'un de l'autre... Gilles n'avait jamais connu Pierre et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait vraiment, alors il se contenta d'attendre que son frère poursuive, au lieu de dire une bêtise.

"D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous avons toujours été ensemble, continua Robin dans un murmure. Sa famille habitait dans le manoir le plus proche du nôtre, alors dès notre plus jeune âge, nous avons joué, ri, pleuré ensemble. Nous étions inséparables."

Robin prit une grande inspiration, cherchant dans cette goulée d'air froid un moyen de débloquer sa gorge nouée par la douleur et les sanglots.

"C'est ensemble que nous sommes partis pour les Croisades en Terre Sainte..., chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Je croyais... J'avais toujours pensé que nous en reviendrions aussi ensemble, mais...

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il est mort. Juste après que nous nous soyons échappés de notre prison, à Jérusalem.

-Oh..."

Le jeune comte ferma les yeux sous l'assaut d'une vague de souffrance qui lui broya le coeur. Oui, Pierre était mort. L'homme avec lequel il avait passé toute sa vie, partagé le moindre de ses souvenirs, n'était plus, et toutes ces choses qu'il avait accomplies depuis son retour en Angleterre, son ami ne les connaîtrait jamais.

"Je suis désolé, Robin, murmura Gilles, faute de mieux."

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire plus, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour consoler son frère. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu à consoler qui que ce soit de toute sa vie et...

"Est-ce-que tu pleures ? s'exclama-t-il soudain, chagriné par la peine de son aîné. Robin..."

Le chef des voleurs détourna la tête en retenant ses larmes, mais c'était trop tard; son frère les avait vues qui scintillaient dans ses yeux. Pour le coup, Gilles était complètement perdu. Son aîné était toujours de bonne humeur, à plaisanter, à rire, à discuter joyeusement avec tout le monde, attaquant même les convois armés avec insouciance, voire carrément stupidité, de l'avis de Gilles qui l'avait parfois regardé faire en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais cet homme si malheureux, reniflant et détournant les yeux pour essayer de ravaler ses larmes, ne ressemblait tellement pas à Robin.

"Robin... Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Ça m'attriste de te voir comme ça.

-Excuse-moi... Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un me voie dans cet état.

-Parce que tu es trop confiant et sûr de toi pour te permettre de pleurer ?

-Non..."

Robin baissa la tête et deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Gilles se mordit la lèvre. Il était vraiment _nul_ pour réconforter les gens ! Pourquoi cela devait-il être si difficile ? Robin était son frère, il aurait dû trouver quoi dire au lieu de rester assis là, attristé et indécis, à le regarder pleurer en silence. Qu'est-ce-que Robin avait fait, le jour où il avait failli se mettre à pleurer juste devant lui ? Où, les yeux rouges et gonflés, et le nez humide, il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient frères ? Il l'avait étreint. Il l'avait étreint et ça avait suffi pour qu'il se sente mieux. Peut-être que, cette fois aussi, ça ne serait pas différent. Quoi que la situation ne fût pas exactement la même.

"Robin, allez... Ne pleure pas, ça va s'arranger..., tenta-t-il de dire, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir des mots aussi stupides."

Comme si le deuil était quelque chose qui s'arrangeait... Mais en disant ça, il avait passé ses bras autour du cou et de la nuque de son frère et appuyé timidement sa tête contre la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse véritablement consoler Robin, mais celui-ci s'accrocha à ses bras et balbutia, d'une voix changée de sanglots :

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu le laisser là-bas... Tout ce qu'il aura pour tombe, c'est une fosse sombre et oubliée sur une terre qui n'est rien pour lui...

-Oui, Robin... Allez, ça va aller...

-Et il n'y a pas que lui... Si tu savais le nombre de nos amis que je n'ai pas sauvés... que j'ai laissé pourrir là-bas...

-Robin..."

Bien contre lui, Gilles sentit des larmes se presser au coin de ses yeux. Robin sanglotait vraiment, maintenant, et ses hoquets étaient d'autant plus douloureux que son frère, le tenant dans ses bras, les percevait dans tout son corps. Il n'avait jamais vu son aîné aussi mal et, alors que ça l'aurait secrètement réjoui quelques semaines auparavant, désormais, ça lui pulvérisait littéralement le coeur.

"Il voulait tellement revoir l'Angleterre... il voulait tellement revoir sa famille une dernière fois...

-Robin...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois revenu sans lui...

-Tu n'avais pas le choix, Robin...

-Et quand je repense à toutes ces choses qu'il ne retrouvera jamais... sa maison, sa famille, son pays bien-aimé... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse profiter de tout ça alors qu'il ne le pourra plus jamais...

-...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse avoir un frère et qu'il n'en saura jamais rien..."

Gilles redressa la tête, intrigué. Que venait-il faire dans cette histoire ? Il ne le connaissait pas, ce Pierre... Il croisa les yeux rougis de Robin, qui s'était un peu redressé.

"J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il te connaisse..., murmura-t-il, épuisé, en posant sa main sur son visage."

Par réflexe, le jeune homme appuya sa tête contre la paume de son aîné, et il lança, en le serrant dans ses bras pour le réconforter :

"Et il aurait sûrement été très bénéfique que je le rencontre aussi. Juste pour savoir comment il a pu te supporter pendant toutes ces années.

-Tu ne cesseras donc jamais ? soupira Robin, stupéfait, mais un sourire lui monta bientôt aux lèvres."

Gilles le tint encore quelques instants, puis s'écarta et déclara, en essuyant une de ses larmes avec son doigt :

"Robin, je suis sûr que ton ami ne t'en veut pas d'avoir choisi de rentrer chez vous plutôt que de continuer à risquer ta vie bêtement en Terre Sainte.

-Gilles...

-Tu n'avais pas le choix, Robin. Tu n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas, et qu'est-ce-que ça t'aurait apporté, de mourir dans ce pays qui n'est rien pour toi ?"

Son frère ne répondit rien, mais Gilles devina à son regard songeur qu'il réfléchissait à ses arguments.

"Maintenant que tu es rentré chez toi, tu as encore plus de raisons de te battre. Pour faire toutes ces choses qu'il n'a pas pu faire, ajouta le jeune homme en se relevant du rocher où ils s'étaient assis. Et ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'oublieras pour autant."

Il aida son frère à se remettre sur ses pieds, et essuya une nouvelle fois les larmes qui tâchaient ses joues.

"Ça va mieux, maintenant ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tendre qu'il n'avait jamais employée avec quiconque."

Robin sourit timidement et haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, Pierre lui manquait toujours avec une force à peine supportable, mais peut-être que, grâce aux mots de son frère, il pouvait enfin arrêter de s'en vouloir pour sa mort. Presque...

"Allez, il faut qu'on rentre, maintenant, conclut Gilles. Tout le monde va commencer à te chercher.

-Hum... Gilles ?

-Oui ?

-Merci... pour ce que tu as dit, murmura Robin en le dévisageant d'un air si plein d'amour que le jeune homme craignit qu'il se remette à pleurer.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il, un peu embarrassé. Ce n'était rien. Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux.

-Oui..."

Robin l'enlaça alors une nouvelle fois et Gilles se laissa faire, posant même sa tête contre sa poitrine.

"Les autres vont vraiment te chercher, marmonna-t-il contre la chemise de son frère.

-Ça m'est égal, rétorqua Robin. J'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Non."

Non. Ils pouvaient bien rester comme ça toute la journée, pour ce que ça lui importait. Tant que Robin allait mieux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 _J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Gilles l'Ecarlate. Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour écrire ça ? Trois jours ! Trois jours pour écrire un simple fluff ! Soit je perds la main, et dans ce cas ça serait vraiment tragique, soit c'est Gilles qui est un personnage vraiment difficile à écrire._

 _A part ça, le personnage de Pierre Dubois, quoi qu'il apparaisse seulement au début du film et pendant quelques minutes, m'a littéralement brisé le coeur. C'est probablement dû à sa voix, mais il avait l'air si doux, si gentil et si sensible. Et le fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Robin a rendu sa mort encore plus triste à mes yeux. Et puis, il y a aussi Marianne qui a perdu son frère. Juste pour cette raison-là, je voulais écrire quelque chose sur lui._


	14. 14 décembre : FE Awakening et Fates

**14 décembre**

 **Fire Emblem Awakening** et **Fire Emblem Fates : Révélation**

 **Henry et Inigo** (en tant que père et fils) - **Saizo x Laslow**

 **Famille** \- **Romance**

* * *

"Regarde, Iñigo. Tu mets tes doigts comme ça et tu attends que les oiseaux viennent se poser sur ta main. Inutile d'être impatient, ils ne viendront pas si tu sautes partout, tu sais.

-Oh, dis-leur de venir, Père ! S'il te plaît, je veux encore les voir se poser sur toi !

-Doucement, petit impatient ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'ils prennent peur et lacèrent ton joli visage de leurs petites griffes en prenant la fuite, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Cet argument sembla calmer le petit garçon, qui cessa de sautiller tout autour de son père et gagna son côté pour s'accrocher à un long pan violet de sa cape, les yeux tout grands d'excitation.

"Allez, Père ! Je veux leur donner à manger, moi aussi !

-Bon, d'accord. Je mets les graines dans ma main, comme ça... Et ils viennent se percher sur mes doigts tout seuls ! Tu vois, c'est très facile.

-Ohh !"

L'enfant contempla les oiseaux noirs qui picoraient la nourriture dans la main de son père, émerveillé.

"A mon tour, Père ! Laisse-moi faire ! Donne-moi des graines, s'il te plaît !"

Il se remit à bondir d'impatience dans la poudreuse et les oiseaux, effrayés, s'envolèrent. Mais ils ne s'enfuirent pas bien loin et se posèrent sur le toit couvert de neige de la petite maison.

"Iñigo, voyons, le gronda doucement son père. Il ne faut pas faire peur aux animaux, comme ça. Tu aimerais qu'un ours vienne dans ta chambre pour mettre le bazar et faire plein de bruit ? Eh bien, les oiseaux, c'est pareil.

-Pardon, Père, s'excusa l'enfant de bonne grâce. Et pardon aussi, les corbeaux. Est-ce-que tu peux les rappeler, maintenant ? Je te promets d'être gentil.

-Bon, très bien... Tu le verras, si jamais ils commencent à essayer de te dévorer les yeux... Hihihi... Mais bon, je les tuerai d'abord...

-Les graines, Père ! S'il te plaît.

-Oui, oui, voilà. Ne sois pas aussi impatient."

Henry inclina le paquet au-dessus de la petite paume de son fils et les graines de tournesol noires et blanches roulèrent dans sa main.

"Allez, je vais te faire gagner un peu de hauteur pour qu'ils aient moins peur de venir te voir... Et voilà !"

Le mage noir souleva son fils dans ses bras et le cala contre sa hanche. Les corbeaux quittèrent alors le toit de tuiles pour venir se poser sur les épaules, les bras et les cheveux d'Henry; l'un d'eux, plus petit que les autres, choisit même l'épaule du petit garçon comme perchoir. Ravi, l'enfant regarda les oiseaux noirs manger dans sa main, et lorsque le sachet de graine fut vide, et qu'Henry signifia aux animaux de rentrer chez eux, Iñigo bondit des bras de son père et se précipita vers la maison.

"Mère ! Mère ! cria-t-il de sa petite voix surexcitée. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Père vient de me montrer !"

/

Nohr était un royaume bien différent de celui d'Ylisse. Il y faisait bien plus froid, pour commencer. Le ciel était plus sombre; les paysages, plus austères. Il n'avait même plus le même nom. Lui qui s'était appelé Iñigo toute sa vie se retrouvait désormais porteur du nom de Laslow. Mais les filles étaient aussi charmantes dans ce nouveau royaume que dans sa patrie d'origine, c'était déjà ça.

Et il y avait toujours des corbeaux. Bien sûr, quel sorte de pays n'aurait pas eu de corbeaux ? Tout le monde redoutait ces oiseaux de mauvais augure, mais Laslow les aimait. Ils lui rappelaient son père tant chéri, laissé derrière lui à Ylisse...

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne venait, puis il sortit son plus récent achat de sa poche. Un paquet de graines de tournesol, si reconnaissables à leur rayures blanches et noires... Laslow s'accroupit dans la fine couche de neige et en fit glisser quelques unes dans sa paume.

"Petits, petits, petits..., murmura-t-il du même ton de voix que son père utilisait pour attirer les oiseaux, mais d'une façon plus douce. Venez par ici..."

Dans ce royaume aussi, les corbeaux quittèrent leurs perchoirs dans les branches nues des arbres pour venir se poser sur ses bras, ses épaules, ses genoux pliés. Ils entourèrent Laslow de leur corps noirs aux plumes lisses et brillantes et picorèrent dans sa main, comme les corbeaux de chez lui le faisaient, il y avait si longtemps...

"Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"

Laslow sursauta et les oiseaux s'envolèrent, effrayés.

"Non, attendez ! Revenez !"

Le jeune homme essuya rapidement la larme qui avait perlé au coin de ses yeux et se tourna vers l'intrus, mécontent.

"Que... que venez-vous faire ici, Saizo ? balbutia-t-il, embarrassé d'avoir été surpris en train de se livrer à ce genre d'activité.

-Il y a un rassemblement général dans la cour et tout le monde vous cherche, répondit laconiquement le ninja hoshidien. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous nourrissiez les oiseaux ?

-Ça... ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant vivement, rouge d'embarras. Bon, par où se trouve cette réunion ?

-Attendez."

Saizo lui toucha le bras pour l'arrêter et bien malgré lui, Laslow se figea. Il hésita toutefois à se retourner, pas très pressé de croiser le regard de son allié. Le ninja avait le chic pour le faire se sentir minable et puéril, et nourrir une poignée de corbeaux devait être le summum du ridicule, pour lui.

"Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un apprivoiser les oiseaux de cette façon, déclara Saizo, sincèrement intrigué. D'où tenez-vous cette faculté ?

-De mon père, marmonna Laslow, toujours sur la défensive, au cas où il prendrait l'envie au ninja de le railler. Il a toujours eu une relation à part avec les animaux.

-Votre père... C'est la première fois que vous faites allusion à vos origines."

Oui, en effet. Mais à quoi bon révéler que Selena, Odin et lui venaient d'un royaume situé dans un autre temps, une autre époque, et qu'ils avaient été envoyés ici pour protéger l'enfant d'Anankos ? Personne ne les croirait. Et ça valait mieux pour leurs alliés de ne rien savoir, de toute façon.

Le silence s'éternisa. En règle générale, Saizo les aurait déjà pressés pour rejoindre la réunion au plus vite -car il ne seyait pas aux vassaux de deux futurs rois d'arriver en retard aux rassemblements-, mais il paraissait indécis, presque maladroit, comme s'il voulait poser davantage de questions mais n'osait pas s'y résoudre. Cela intrigua Laslow.

"Vous paraissez très proche de votre père, lança enfin le ninja. Est-ce qu'il vous attend, dans votre patrie d'origine ?

-Je ne sais pas..., murmura le jeune homme, et une violente douleur lui serra le coeur. Je ne sais vraiment pas..."

Son père était mort il y avait des années. En revenant dans le passé avec ses amis pour sauver leur royaume, il avait bien rencontré ses parents dans leur prime jeunesse, à une époque où il n'était même pas encore né, mais comme la plupart des autres enfants, il savait... il savait que ces parents-là, aux côtés desquels ils avaient combattu, n'étaient pas vraiment leurs parents. En changeant le passé, ils avaient changé l'histoire. Ils appartenaient à une ligne de temps différente. Ses parents étaient morts, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

"Attendez, ne pleurez pas... Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de douloureux souvenirs à la surface, déplora Saizo.

-Je... Je ne pleure pas ! hoqueta Laslow, de grosses larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Je suis juste... J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil, voilà !

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. J'ai perdu mon père, moi aussi.

-Puisque je vous dis que..."

Laslow n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage que Saizo le prenait dans ses bras. Il en fut si surpris que, pour le coup, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent net.

"Que... que faites-vous ? balbutia-t-il, intrigué.

-Je vous console, répondit le ninja d'un ton professionnel, comme s'il procédait à une quelconque mission. C'est bien comme ça qu'on est censé faire... non ?

-Heu... oui. Normalement oui, mais..."

Laslow avait été sur le point de protester, mais à quoi bon, finalement ? Saizo était chaud, c'était agréable de se trouver dans ses bras. Oui, vraiment très agréable... Le jeune homme l'enlaça à son tour et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il aurait dû être embarrassé, et sans doute il l'était un peu, mais ça lui semblait tellement naturel de se trouver là. En train de faire un câlin à Saizo, d'accord. Mais bon, ils étaient amis, non ? Il n'y avait pas de mal à... Le ninja s'écarta alors sans le lâcher, et alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche pour le remercier, Saizo plongea sur lui et l'embrassa brusquement sur les lèvres. Le cerveau de Laslow connut un court-circuit, pendant lequel il ne sut que dire ou que faire, et puis il rougit comme il n'avait jamais rougi de sa vie.

"Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia-t-il, complètement sonné.

-Je... heu... Je vous prie de m'excuser, bégaya Saizo -fait impensable pour lui- en lâchant sa taille et en reculant de plusieurs pas. Je me suis dit que je devais tenter ma chance, et... Vous... vous ne m'aimez pas, alors, c'est ça ?"

Toujours aussi pragmatique, le ninja. Pour savoir si quelque chose fonctionnait ou pas, il fallait essayer. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Laslow d'être complètement estomaqué.

"Attendez, parce que vous, vous m'aimez ?! s'exclama-t-il, éberlué. Depuis quand ?!

-Je ne saurais vous dire exactement. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai bien compris votre réaction, je..."

Laslow ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser à son tour. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait bien ressenti quelque chose lorsque le ninja avait posé ce baiser sur ses lèvres, et même quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais il voulait être sûr que c'était bien ça.

"Alors, vous m'aimez aussi ?

-Il faut croire que oui..."

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver. Lui qui avait passé toute sa vie à flirter avec chaque fille qu'il croisait, voilà qu'il se trouvait à embrasser Saizo dehors, dans la neige. Tout ça parce que, il y avait longtemps, son père avait pris l'habitude de lui montrer comment nourrir des corbeaux. Il avait donc deux raisons, désormais, de chérir ce souvenir.


	15. 15 décembre : No Game No Life

**15 décembre**

 **No Game No Life**

 **Sora et Shiro**

 **Famille**

* * *

"Nii*, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

Sora avait commencé à s'agiter alors qu'ils en étaient à leur cinquième journée consécutive de jeux vidéo en ligne sans la moindre pause. Shiro, après avoir usé de ses mains, puis de ses pieds à l'heure des repas, pour contrôler leurs personnages durant ces cinq jours et ces quatre nuits, avait décidé de s'accorder quelques minutes de pause. Elle s'était roulée en boule à même le sol, juste au pied de la chaise de bureau de son frère, enveloppée dans un de ses sweat-shirts cinq fois trop grand pour elle, et elle s'était assoupie. Oh, à peine trois petits quarts d'heure, mais quand elle s'était réveillée, Sora avait complètement pété les plombs.

"Nii, pourquoi tu veux fêter Noël cette année ? marmonna Shiro, encore tout ensommeillée. Je croyais que le seul intérêt de cette fête, c'était les events des jeux en ligne.

-Tu vois, Shiro-san, je pense qu'on se prend trop la tête avec toutes ces considérations sur la société, le manque de sens dans la vie des gens, et tout ça, commença à blablater Sora d'une voix un peu trop guillerette. Les jeux vidéo, c'est bien, mais il faut savoir faire autre chose de temps en temps...

-Nii. C'est barbare, ce que tu dis, rétorqua Shiro en fronçant les sourcils.

-On devrait profiter d'être ensemble, faire des trucs familiaux...

-Nii, on fait déjà plein de trucs familiaux.

-Manger des sablés de Noël, décorer la maison, regarder des films...

-Nii, tu es flippant.

-C'est Noël, après tout !"

Le jeune homme, un grand sourire un peu niais aux lèvres, se pencha sur sa petite sœur et la souleva sous les aisselles. La fillette se laissa faire sans broncher, protestant seulement de sa petite voix à peine audible : "Nii, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le tournoi va commencer", lorsque son frère l'entraina dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Alors, c'est pas beau, tout ça ? On a des guirlandes, des couvertures, j'ai loué des films de Noël et j'ai même fait réchauffer des sablés précuits ! énuméra joyeusement Sora en posant sa sœur sur le canapé.

-Nii. Je crois que tu t'es surmené, ces derniers jours, soupira Shiro, dépitée."

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le salon était plongé dans le noir, comme d'habitude, car les deux gamers n'ouvraient jamais les rideaux. Moins ils voyaient le monde extérieur, mieux ils se portaient. Mais la pièce scintillait aujourd'hui de dizaines de petites lumières de toutes les couleurs, puisque Sora avait accroché des guirlandes partout, même à des endroits peu stratégiques, comme les poignées de deux portes ou les tiroirs de la cuisine. Il y avait de petits animaux du Pôle Nord en peluche près du canapé, et Shiro se pencha par-dessus l'accoudoir pour en ramasser un, perplexe. Elle fixa le pingouin en peluche des yeux durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit métallique se fasse entendre depuis la cuisine. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit son frère, coiffé d'un bonnet de Père Noël, des gants molletonnés aux mains, en train de sortir une grille de sablés précuits du four.

"Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant, en les faisant glisser dans un plat. Et j'ai même fait du lait de poule !

-Nii, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Shiro, légèrement inquiète. Depuis quand les évènements sociaux de la vraie vie t'intéressent ?

-Mais ils ne m'intéressent pas, ma petite sœur, répondit Sora avec un sourire sarcastique qui lui rendit un peu sa personnalité habituelle. Sauf quand ils nous permettent de faire plein de choses ensemble.

-Oh."

Shiro regarda de nouveaux les guirlandes multicolores, les adorables animaux en peluche et le plat de sablés posé sur la table basse. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers son frère qui lui souriait gentiment, mais sans cet air d'imbécile heureux qu'il avait arboré en la trainant jusqu'au salon. Alors, elle sourit à son tour.

"Je comprends, dit-elle laconiquement. Alors, regardons des films de Noël en buvant du lait de poule, Nii !

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de ta part, Shiro-san !"

Le jeune homme souleva une nouvelle fois sa petite sœur dans ses bras pour pouvoir prendre place sur le canapé. Puis, il la reposa sur ses genoux et lui enfila un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête.

"Allons-y, Shiro ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'ils participaient à un tournoi en ligne d'importance mondiale. Il est temps de fêter Noël correctement !"

Shiro acquiesça, déterminée. Faire des choses normales ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle était prête à commencer maintenant !

* * *

*Nii : abréviation de Nii-san, qui est elle-même l'abréviation de Onii-san, qui signifie tout simplement grand frère. D'habitude, je n'aime pas quand les gens laissent des mots en état dans une autre langue, mais comme les fansubers gardent toujours "Nii" quand Shiro parle de Sora, ça me fait bizarre de la voir dire "frère" en Français. Cruel dilemme, n'est-il pas.


	16. 16 décembre : Fire Emblem Fates

**16 décembre**

 **Fire Emblem Fates : Conquête/Révélation**

 **Niles x M!Corrin**

 **Romance**

* * *

Les souvenirs de Niles venaient souvent visiter ses rêves. Ils n'apportaient rien de très joyeux et avaient tendance à les transformer en cauchemars. De sa petite enfance, il ne se souvenait de rien, mais son esprit avait commencé à garder en mémoire plusieurs moments de sa triste vie à partir de ses neuf, dix ans. Il aurait préféré ne rien se rappeler du tout. Qui aimerait se souvenir, par exemple, de ces journées froides et pluvieuses, recroquevillé sous l'averse à attendre que des passants fortunés lui fassent l'aumône d'une pièce ? Une pièce qui, de toute manière, ne servirait pas à lui offrir un morceau de pain ou des branchages à jeter dans une cheminée pour se réchauffer. Non, la bande de voleurs à laquelle il appartenait récupérait tout ce que les plus jeunes, ou les plus faibles, d'entre eux récupéraient pour leur propre bénéfice. A la fin de la journée, ils collectaient assez d'argent pour s'offrir un bon repas, et quelques bûches à jeter dans l'âtre de leur taudis, tandis que les autres récupéraient les miettes de leur dîner, et le peu de chaleur qui parvenait jusqu'à eux depuis la cheminée. Ils avaient fait encore plus de gains à partir du moment où Niles avait eu l'oeil gauche crevé. Un enfant de dix avec un trou béant à la place de l'oeil, ça émeut davantage les passants.

Niles passa ses doigts sur la fine, très fine cicatrice blanche, presque décolorée, qui fendait son oeil gauche à l'orbite vide. Il avait beau affirmer le contraire, parfois son passé se rappelait à lui avec une force telle qu'il lui était presque impossible de l'ignorer. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait misérable, indigne, alourdi par le poids de toutes les choses pas toujours louables qu'il avait faites. Ces jours-là, généralement, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, les relations qu'il avaient nouées, la vie qu'il s'était trouvée lorsque Messire Léo l'avait sorti de la misère, méritaient de lui être enlevé. Mais, comme il n'était pas du genre à se lamenter, il ne l'évoquait jamais.

L'ancien voleur soupira et souffla la bougie qui brûlait au bord du miroir. Le reste de la chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais Niles n'avait pas besoin d'y voir pour esquiver la table, les chaises, la causeuse, et retrouver le lit. Ça, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas souvent eue, étant enfant, puis adolescent. Un lit... pour lui, ça avait toujours été une paillasse grossière et humide, infestée de vermine si on ne prenait pas la peine de laver un minimum les draps tâchés et effilochés qui faisaient office de literie. Ici, le matelas était moelleux, les coussins sentaient la lessive, et les couvertures étaient aussi épaisses qu'un nuage. Tous les jours, des domestiques lavaient et repassaient les housses de matelas, les taies d'oreiller et les draps. Le lit d'un prince... Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, le petit Niles n'aurait pu imaginer avoir accès à ça.

Et pourtant, le hors-la-loi se glissa dans les draps en soupirant, le coeur lourd. Il savait qu'il allait faire de mauvais rêves, et devoir les affronter seul lui paraissait insurmontable, maintenant qu'il avait pris l'habitude de trouver quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider à les chasser. A contrecœur, Niles se tourna sur le flanc et laissa le sommeil l'emporter... de même que les déplaisants souvenirs qui allaient avec.

Au hasard de ses rêves chaotiques, il revit les grandes rues sombres et malodorantes de la ville basse, avec ses maisons délabrées et serrées les unes contre les autres, presque sur la défensive. Il revit aussi le morceau de papier journal humide et tâché sur lequel il avait dormi, avant d'être recueilli par cette bande de malfrats -et qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Il retrouva également le sentiment d'abandon total qui l'avait habité durant toutes ces années, que plus tard il avait noyé dans le lit de plusieurs femmes ou plusieurs hommes qu'il avait rencontrés. Dans le lit, pas dans les bras -car ces brefs moments de luxure avaient été totalement dépourvus du moindre amour, et de la moindre haine; il n'y avait que du plaisir et, une fois l'excitation retombée, ça ne suffisait pas à panser un coeur. Personne ne l'aimait, et il n'aimait personne en retour. Même ses parents l'avaient abandonné, à un âge trop tendre pour qu'il se souvienne d'eux. C'était bien la preuve qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Cette pensée, insidieuse, revenait toujours le hanter dans son sommeil.

Sur un sursaut, Niles se réveilla. Il s'attendait à trouver cette sensation de froid et de solitude qu'il ressentait toujours après ce type de rêve, mais au contraire, un corps chaud était pressé contre le sien. Il se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et aperçut, dans la pénombre de la pièce, un fouillis de cheveux blancs étalés sur l'oreiller d'à côté, ainsi qu'un visage étrangement innocent et la peau nue toute blanche d'une épaule, puis d'un bras entier. Au bout de ce bras, il avait une main... une main qui tenait la sienne.

"Yuma ? murmura-t-il, étonné, pas certain que le rêve ait pris fin. Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais parti pour la soirée...

-Hum, hum..., marmonna le jeune prince, davantage endormi que réveillé. Ne soyez pas malheureux, Niles. Je vous promets de ne pas vous lâcher.

-Pardon ?

-"Et quand je me réveillerai... tenez ma main et ne me lâchez jamais". C'est bien ce que vous avez dit, n'est-ce-pas... un jour que vous vous êtes réveillé de ce terrible cauchemar..."

Niles ne répondit rien. Oui, en effet, ça ressemblait à quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire... dans un moment de vulnérabilité extrême. Et Yuma s'en était souvenu. Le hors-la-loi baissa les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées. Sa main mate, peu soignée, couverte d'éraflures et d'égratignures, et la petite main claire, un peu abîmée par le maniement de l'épée, il est vrai, de Yuma, avec l'alliance qu'il lui avait offerte, passée au doigt. Niles fixa ces deux mains jointes dans une promesse d'amour éternel, et d'avenir sans ténèbres, jusqu'à ce que les brumes de son rêve s'éloignent enfin.

"Merci, murmura-t-il à son époux qu'il crut endormi. Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je vous aime.

-Je vous aime aussi, marmonna Yuma en bavant un peu sur l'oreiller, toujours en proie à un demi-sommeil. Ne doutez jamais que je serai toujours à vos côtés, Niles. Maintenant et à jamais."

Le hors-la-loi acquiesça et, des larmes scintillant dans son unique oeil, il leva leurs mains entrelacées pour embrasser celle de son époux. Leurs jambes se mélangèrent, et le visage de Yuma se nicha contre son dos. Le jeune prince se rendormit complètement mais, même laissé seul avec ses pensées les plus sombres au coeur de cette froide nuit d'hiver, Niles n'avait plus rien à craindre de ses rêves. Car ils ne pouvaient qu'être doux et réconfortants, avec le corps de son bien-aimé pressé contre le sien.


	17. 17 décembre : Night Head Genesis

**17 décembre**

 **Night Head Genesis**

 **Naoto et Naoya**

 **Famille**

* * *

C'était finalement à cloche-pied que Naoya avait franchi la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il voulait bien être fort et imperturbable, comme Naoto, mais sa cheville lui faisait terriblement mal et poser le pied par terre était un véritable supplice. Il sentait que son frère, entre autres pensées confuses qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, regrettait d'avoir autant hésité à le porter, pour finalement ne pas le faire, et culpabilisait encore plus de l'attaque dont ils avaient été victimes quelques heures plus tôt, et qui avait coûté une cheville à Naoya. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de se sentir coupable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le monde était rempli de gens qui leur en voulaient à mort sans aucune raison.

"Attends, viens plutôt par là, lui conseilla Naoto d'une voix douce en l'aidant à contourner le lit qu'il occupait d'habitude, pour rejoindre celui que son frère avait choisi."

Le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas, déprimé.

"Pourquoi les gens ne prennent-ils jamais la peine de réfléchir à leurs actions, grand frère ? soupira-t-il en callant son dos contre les coussins et en fixant ses chaussettes, la mine basse.

-Je suppose qu'ils sont convaincus d'avoir de bonnes raisons, répondit Naoto en farfouillant dans le petit frigo pour en sortir une poche de glace. Et quand on est convaincu de quelque chose, c'est difficile de se remettre en question."

Il enveloppa la glace dans un torchon et la posa avec précaution sur la cheville enflée de son frère. Normalement, Naoto aurait essayé de s'en occuper tout seul avant d'emmener son cadet consulter un médecin, mais cette fois, la peau violacée et enflée l'avait convaincu de le conduire séance tenante à l'hôpital. Bien sûr, ça avait été un calvaire pour le jeune homme que quelqu'un le touche et manipule sa cheville, et il avait tellement serré la main de son frère pour se retenir de hurler que ce dernier n'était pas certain d'en être sorti indemne. Mais une main amochée n'était rien face à la souffrance mentale que son petit frère devait endurer dès que quelqu'un aux pensées trop sombres et mauvaises posait la main sur lui. Et après s'être fait agresser par un des anciens disciples de Kamiya, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

"Je ne pensais pas que le groupe de fanatiques de Kamiya avait survécu, lança Naoto en allumant la gazinière pour leur préparer à dîner.

-Hum..., marmonna son frère sans faire mine de s'intéresser à la conversation."

L'aîné se retourna et le trouva occupé à fixer dehors les lumières de la ville qui scintillaient, rehaussées parfois d'une touche de rose, de vert ou de bleu appartenant aux guirlandes lumineuses accrochées aux lampadaires. Certains des résidents de l'hôtel juste en face du leur avaient même mis un petit sapin sur leur balcon, accroché des décorations lumineuses aux rambardes, ou encore appliqué des dessins d'animaux arctiques, de sapins décorés et de paysages enneigés sur leurs vitres. Il y avait même un faux Père-Noël en polystyrène qui grimpait le long d'un balcon. Naoto contempla leur chambre vide, nue, déserte de toute décoration pouvant rappeler cette fête si importante pour le commun des mortels. Eux ne fêtaient plus Noël depuis que leurs parents les avaient abandonnés. Il n'était même pas certain que Naoya se souvienne de ce à quoi ressemblait un vrai réveillon. Il était si jeune à l'époque.

"J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse avoir une vie normale, soupira le jeune homme en se recroquevillant sur le lit de son frère, face à la fenêtre et aux lumières de la ville. Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois...

-Naoya..."

Naoto baissa les yeux sur les œufs brouillés qui grésillaient dans la poêle. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il se souciait de Noël. Au contraire, cette fête était remplie de souvenirs trop durs à supporter, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Mais si son petit frère voulait une fête de Noël, Naoto ferait en sorte qu'il en ait une.

/

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, c'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Il n'était même pas certain que ça soit autorisé dans le règlement de l'hôtel...

Naoto jeta un coup d'oeil dans le hall d'entrée à travers les portes vitrées, se tenant bien hors de vue de la réceptionniste. Coup de chance, elle était occupée à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau, accroupie par terre pour atteindre les casiers les plus bas. Naoto attendit qu'elle tourne le dos à l'escalier et s'engouffra dans le hall, qu'il traversa à toute vitesse avant de grimer les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à leur chambre. Il y trouva Naoya dans la même position que quand il était parti, assis sur son lit, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre. Le jeune homme se retourna lorsque son frère claqua la porte, et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il tenait dans les bras.

"Grand frère, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? balbutia-t-il, éberlué, bien qu'il eût clairement la réponse sous les yeux."

Naoto se débarrassa de son manteau et alla poser le lourd objet sur le bureau, tandis que son frère le suivait du regard, totalement estomaqué.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas très raisonnable, déclara-t-il en dégageant les guirlandes lumineuses qui encombraient le gros objet. Et que j'aurais probablement dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'adopter, mais..."

Sur le bureau, il avait posé une grande cage garnie de sciure de bois couleur crème. Et, au milieu, agitant doucement son petit nez velouté aux adorables moustaches, se tenait un lapin. Un tout petit lapin blanc comme la neige, pelucheux comme un nuage, absolument adorable. On aurait dit que les yeux de Naoya allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

"Où l'as-tu trouvé, grand frère ? s'exclama-t-il, estomaqué, en s'approchant du bord du lit, oubliant sa cheville enflée qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

-Je suis allé dans un refuge pour animaux, lui répondit Naoto en ouvrant la cage et en en sortant la minuscule créature, plein de délicatesse. Ils avaient des lapins à donner en adoption, et tu as toujours aimé ceux du centre, alors...

-Je l'adore, grand frère ! Est-ce que je peux l'avoir ?"

Naoya était comme un petit garçon, plus heureux et excité qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bout de temps. Naoto acquiesça et lui tendit le petit lapin, que le jeune homme attira aussitôt contre son coeur. L'animal agita ses petites oreilles et, presque immédiatement, il se blottit contre la chaleur du sweat-shirt brun de Naoya.

"Alors, tu l'aimes ? s'assura Naoto presque timidement. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas de voir des animaux en cage, mais...

-Non, grand frère, tout va bien. Je l'adore, répondit Naoya en souriant à l'adorable boule de poils.

-Il pourra toujours se balader dans la chambre. C'est moi qui fais le ménage, alors... tant que tu n'oublies pas de laisser la porte fermée, tout ira bien."

Naoya acquiesça, tout entier tourné vers son nouveau compagnon. Naoto l'observa un moment et sourit. Son petit frère semblait avoir oublié sa cheville blessée et l'agression de la veille. Tant mieux. Naoto n'aurait su dire à quel point il aimait le voir heureux.

L'aîné se tourna alors vers le ramassis de guirlandes lumineuses et entreprit de réfléchir à un moyen de les accrocher dans la chambre. La voix de Naoya le fit se retourner.

"Grand frère ?

-Hum ?

-Merci, murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire plein de douceur et d'une profonde tendresse."

Naoto lui rendit son sourire. Fêter Noël n'était peut-être pas si désagréable, après tout.


	18. 18 décembre : Dragon Quest IX

**18 décembre**

 **Dragon Quest IX : Les Sentinelles du Firmament**

 **Daisy, Aster et Stella**

 **Amitié**

* * *

"Je ne suis pas malade, affirma fermement Daisy, ce qui aurait pu être convainquant si sa voix n'avait pas soudain chuté vers des notes plus graves, avant de s'éteindre pitoyablement."

Aster et Stella haussèrent le sourcil dans sa direction, puis échangèrent un regard sceptique.

"Désolé de te dire ça, ma cocotte, mais je pense que tu ferais mieux de prendre quelques jours de congé, décréta le premier. Ce serait de la folie de te promener dans tous ces repères de monstres avec une tête pareille.

-Oui, tu as encore plus mauvaise mine que d'habitude, affirma Stella sans aucune compassion. Ceci dit, peut-être que tu effrayeras les montres au lieu de les attirer... Ça vaut le coup de le tenter, tu ne crois pas ?"

La petite fée voleta jusqu'à son amie et souleva une mèche de cheveux toute terne qui tombait devant ses yeux. Daisy lui jeta un regard maussade, ses iris verts tout injectés de rouge et la peau encore plus translucide qu'à l'époque où elle était auréolée de son essence divine. Elle avait finalement récupéré une partie de ses pouvoirs en mangeant la fygg qui était tombée près de Port Echep, alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait succombé au premier virus qui passait par là ?

"Pas de sortie pour toi, ma cocotte, décida fermement Aster avant que Stella lui mette des idées absurdes dans la tête. Tu vas rester à bord de l'Orion Express et on va bien s'occuper de toi, foi de cheminot !

-Heu... je veux bien te faire du lait de poule, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser tes mouchoirs usagés, rétorqua Stella, légèrement dégoûtée par le filet de morve qui coulait du nez de son amie. Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper son rhume. Je risque d'avoir un teint tout blafard comme elle, après.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sans coeur ! s'indigna Aster. Notre amie est souffrante, et toi tu te préoccupes davantage de ton maquillage et de ta coiffure ?

-J'ai parlé de mon teint, pas de ma coiffure, espèce de gros lourdaud ! Ça se voit que tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de ton apparence... Enfin, non pas que j'y ai jamais cru un jour.

-Tu peux répéter ça, poulette ? Moi au moins, je ne suis pas une petite égoïste superficielle !"

En une seconde, ils avaient complètement oublié Daisy, qui les regarda faire d'un air à la fois fasciné et embêté. Elle ne goûtait pas particulièrement les conflits, mais voir le cheminot bourru et la petite fée coquette se chamailler avait quelque chose de curieusement divertissant. La jeune Gardienne s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette de l'Orion Express, les deux jambes pendant au-dessus de l'accoudoir. Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient la vitre juste à côté de sa tête réchauffaient agréablement sa peau toute pâle et ses légers frissons de fièvre. Elle était bien, là, finalement... Allez, elle pouvait bien prendre quelques minutes, le temps que ses deux amis se souviennent qu'elle était encore là et laissent tomber leur querelle. Après quoi, elle réussirait à les convaincre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment malade et ils la laisseraient retourner chasser des monstres sur le Protectorat. Il y avait cette quête qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminée...

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, Daisy s'endormit. Aster et Stella ne s'en aperçurent pas non plus, d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que la petite fée, suivant son habitude, se tourne vivement vers sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle la défende, se trouvant incapable de répondre aux arguments du cheminot.

"Daisy ! Tu te rends compte qu'il ose utiliser cette vieille histoire de... Daisy ? Hé, la marmotte ! Tu dors ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle dort, rétorqua Aster, pragmatique. Tu l'as épuisée, avec tes bêtises.

-Mes bêtises ? Le seul qui dit des bêtises, ici, c'est toi !"

Le cheminot leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher une couverture dans un placard et la déposa sur la forme endormie de son amie avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

"Voilà, ma cocotte, déclara-t-il avec affection. Comme ça, tu es un peu plus à l'aise, hein ?

-Comme si elle allait répondre. Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle est à l'aise avec les cheveux dans les yeux ? Ces cheminots, alors... ils n'ont vraiment aucun esprit pratique !

-Hé !"

Stella gagna le côté de leur amie et dégagea les mèches blondes qui s'entortillaient partout, dans son encolure et entre son dos et le dossier de la banquette, et entreprit de les tresser délicatement, dégageant la peau moite et toute chaude de fièvre.

"Apporte-moi un chiffon et de l'eau, ordonna la petite fée avec autorité. Elle brûle comme une bouillotte ! Berk, toute cette sueur, c'est dégoûtant ! Et moi qui pensais que les Célestelliens transpiraient de la lumière ou un truc comme ça... C'est vraiment représentatif de son manque de classe.

-Franchement, poulette, même après toutes ces années, je ne parviens pas à te comprendre, soupira Aster avant d'obtempérer."

Lorsque Daisy se réveilla, une petite heure plus tard, elle trouva ses deux amis penchés au-dessus d'elle, le sourcil froncé, comme s'ils dressaient la liste de tout ce qui n'allait pas.

"Heu... bien le bonjour, lança-t-elle, interloquée, et presque obligée de loucher tant ils se tenaient près d'elle.

-Ma cocotte, ça doit te creuser l'estomac d'être malade, non ? s'enquit Aster. Je t'ai préparé un bon bouillon avec de la viande. Ça va te requinquer en un clin d'oeil, foi de cheminot !

-Pfff, gros bêta ! Comme si elle avait faim, dans son état, rétorqua Stella. Non, moi je suis sûre qu'elle est assoiffée. Regarde, Daisy, je t'ai fait une tisane ! Et rien qu'avec les herbes qu'on trouve juste devant la porte de l'Orion Express ! Je suis sûre que la proximité de notre cher attelage céleste a dû leur donner plein de propriétés intéressantes. Comme toi quand tu...

-Attends, vous voulez bien reculer un peu ? l'interrompit Daisy, en proie à un soudain mal de tête. Je suis vraiment très touchée que vous vous inquiétiez autant pour moi, mais tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est dormir."

Oui, finalement, ils avaient peut-être raison. Elle n'était pas en état d'aller crapahuter dans des donjons remplis de monstres. Aster et Stella se regardèrent. Après un silence, le premier proposa :

"Je peux trouver des couvertures supplémentaires pour te préparer un vrai petit nid douillet, si tu veux.

-Et, si tu y tiens tant que ça, je peux te laver les cheveux pour te débarrasser de toute cette crasse, ajouta Stella.

-Merci, répondit sincèrement Daisy, le coeur rempli d'affection. J'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

-Ah ! Tu l'as dit, Daisy !"

Finalement, la jeune Gardienne resta dans l'Orion Express toute la journée, à dormir et à manger des oranges. Après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à s'occuper des autres, voilà qu'on s'occupait enfin d'elle.


	19. 19 décembre : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Duel Monsters

**19 décembre**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh !** ( **Duel Monsters** )

 **Seto et Makuba Kaiba**

 **Famille**

* * *

La période des fêtes de Noël était toujours la plus chargée pour Kaiba. Là où beaucoup d'entreprises ralentissaient leur rythme de travail, s'alignant presque sur la torpeur et le silence qui envahissaient les villes à cette période de l'année, la Kaiba Corp., elle, ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir. Pour une entreprise de jeux, c'eût été le comble de relâcher la pression à une époque où la production de jouets était lancée à vive allure. Et, qu'il trouve ça normal ou pas, Makuba n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'aligner sur le rythme de son frère. Quand on est le vice-président de la plus grande société de jeux au monde, on ne prend pas de pause à Noël, même si on a onze ans.

"Seto, je viens de passer à l'étage marketing. Les campagnes de publicité ont été un succès cette année encore et ils pensent que ça ne sera pas la peine d'en diffuser de nouvelles avant l'année prochaine. Ils veulent savoir si tu leur donnes ton feu vert pour commencer la diffusion sur les chaînes de télé privées.

-Dis-leur qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, répondit son frère sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Ils savent ce qu'ils risquent si jamais nous perdons de l'argent à cause d'eux.

-En parlant d'argent, les comptables viennent de me rendre leurs estimations pour les bénéfices de cette année, poursuivit Makuba. Je te le pose là. Et, hum... ah, oui. Quand veux-tu organiser ces dons de jouets pour les orphelinats de la ville ? Tu veux te déplacer en personne, ou envoyer un représentant ? On peut y aller séparément, si tu veux. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

-Pose une journée de congés pour moi le week-end après Noël. Nous irons à ce moment-là.

-D'accord, c'est noté. Bon, je vais aller voir où en est le service de distribution."

Kaiba hocha la tête et laissa son frère quitter la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à la feuille que Makuba avait placée sur son bureau, mais retourna bien vite à ses graphiques et à ses contrats commerciaux avec les distributeurs. Il avait encore tellement de choses à faire...

Il était tellement efficace que, souvent, ses employés oubliaient qu'il était âgé de seulement seize ans, et, lorsqu'ils s'en souvenaient, à l'occasion de brefs éclairs de lucidité, le regard qu'ils posaient sur lui se teintait de tristesse et de regret, pour ceux qui ne le détestaient pas trop. C'était un adolescent comme les autres, finalement. Beaucoup plus intelligent que la moyenne, d'accord, mais qui aurait dû rire, s'amuser, sortir, fréquenter des jeunes de son âge, au lieu de passer sa vie en conseils d'administration et négociations commerciales en compagnie de gens qui avaient trois fois son âge.

"Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de regarder mon frère comme ça, intervint une voix encore jeune, mais pleine d'autorité. Il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on le plaigne."

L'employé sursauta, comme pris en faute, et baissa les yeux sur son vice-président qui le dévisageait de toute la hauteur de sa petite taille, un carton dans les bras.

"Ex... Excusez-moi, Monsieur, balbutia l'homme en rougissant devant le regard sévère du jeune garçon. Ça n'arrivera plus, Monsieur.

-Bien. Maintenant, laissez-nous. Et souvenez-vous que Seto a demandé à ce que personne ne nous dérange de toute la soirée. Nous avons beaucoup de travail.

-B... Bien sûr, Monsieur. Je ferai en sorte de le rappeler à tout le monde."

L'employé décampa rapidement, tout confus. Makuba le regarda partir puis poussa la lourde porte du bureau de son frère, qu'il referma à clé.

"Personne n'a vu ce que tu transportais ? s'assura Kaiba en voyant son frère s'approcher du bureau.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De toute façon, je ne connais personne d'assez fou pour venir te déranger dans ton bureau alors que tu as expressément ordonné à tout le monde de te laisser tranquille, sous peine de "se retrouver avec beaucoup plus de congés que prévus à Noël".

-On ne sait jamais. Tu sais comme moi que beaucoup de ces employés prennent à peine le temps de réfléchir."

Makuba leva les yeux au ciel et posa le gros carton sur la table basse. Il en sortit des guirlandes brillantes de toutes les couleurs, des boules de Noël multicolores, des couvertures épaisses et douces comme des nuages, un thermos de café, un autre de chocolat chaud, une boîte de cookies de supermarché, une pile de DVD et un bonnet de Noël.

"Seto, ferme-moi tous ces graphiques et contrats de travail, ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

-Laisse-moi juste terminer ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de la décoration, en attendant."

Bien sûr, Kaiba n'avait pas pris la peine d'acheter un sapin de Noël -de toute façon, il trouvait ça ridicule-, mais les plantes en pot qui décoraient son bureau feraient tout aussi bien l'affaire. Makuba, guère difficile, entreprit de décorer chacune d'entre elles, et il avait à peine fini que son frère fermait tous ses dossiers et reculait dans sa chaise de bureau, levant les yeux pour la première fois de la journée.

"Bon, ça y est, déclara Makuba. Maintenant, fais-moi de la place."

Il s'installa sans aucune gêne sur les genoux de son aîné, puis les enroula tous deux dans une grande couverture. Les thermos de boissons chaudes d'un côté, la boîte de gâteaux de l'autre, il sélectionna un DVD de Noël dans la pile et l'inséra dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur portable de son frère.

"Le bonnet est-il vraiment nécessaire ? grommela Kaiba en louchant sur le pompon blanc qui lui retombait devant les yeux.

-Seto, tu as promis ! Tu peux rester toute la nuit au bureau pour surveiller que tout se passe comme prévu à la Kaiba Corp., mais en échange, tu passes une vraie nuit de Noël avec moi.

-D'accord, d'accord, c'est ce que je t'ai promis. Alors, c'est quoi, ce DVD, déjà ?"

Kaiba se cala au fond de son grand fauteuil de bureau et posa même les pieds sur son imprimante, avant de passer ses bras autour de son petit frère et de l'attirer plus près de lui. Il posa son menton sur sa tête et enfouit son nez dans son épaisse crinière de cheveux noirs. Quelques années auparavant, il n'aurait jamais perdu de précieuses heures de travail à faire ça, mais... il devait bien admettre que c'était la soirée la plus douce qu'il allait passer depuis des années. Il pouvait bien laisser la Kaiba Corp. de côté, au moins pour la nuit.

"Makuba ?

-Oui ? répondit le jeune garçon, sursautant de surprise lorsque son frère appuya un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Joyeux Noël.

-A toi aussi, Seto."


	20. 20 décembre : Dragon Quest IX

**20 décembre**

 **Dragon Quest IX : Les Sentinelles du Firmament**

 **Aquila et Daisy**

 **Maître-apprentie** (je ne sais même pas comment on appelle ça)

* * *

"Bien, il semblerait que je doive m'en remettre à toi, à ce sujet, Daisy. Je t'en prie, mon élève, accepte de montrer à ton vieux professeur la façon dont tu viens à bout de ce problème auquel, je le reconnais, je n'ai jamais été confronté auparavant. Tes compétences dépassent de loin les miennes lorsqu'il s'agit de techniques propres aux mortels.

-Heu... Maître, je te jure que je n'ai aucune idée de comment cet ustensile fonctionne, le coupa Daisy, interrompant dans le même temps ses envolées solennelles. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de m'initier à... ça."

Ils avaient l'air fins, les deux guerriers anciennement célestelliens, gardiens du Protectorat et des mortels, perdant tous leurs moyens devant ce... truc. Une vulgaire pâte à gâteau toute grumeleuse et collante, pas du tout en adéquation avec la belle préparation appétissante que Bérangère avait réalisée plus tôt dans la journée. Aquila se tourna vers son ancienne apprentie et la toisa d'un air que tout le monde prenait pour de la sévérité mal placée, mais qui en fait était juste son expression habituelle.

"Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire, déclara Aquila, une expression douloureuse peinte sur le visage. Nous allons devoir demander à Bérangère de nous montrer comment préparer des... sablés de Noël.

-Maître ! s'exclama Daisy, l'air consternée. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Elle est déjà tellement occupée à tout préparer pour le réveillon... Il serait injuste de lui donner du travail supplémentaire. De plus, c'est à nous qu'elle a demandé de préparer les gâteaux !

-Que proposes-tu, dans ce cas ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça.

-Hum..."

Daisy prit le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

"Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider, déclara-t-elle enfin. Il est curieusement compétent lorsqu'il s'agit de pâtisserie.

-J'ai bien peur de voir à qui tu fais allusion, soupira le maître célestellien, dépité mais n'ayant guère d'autre choix."

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Daisy revint avec Geoffrey, qui paraissait aussi ravi d'être là qu'il l'aurait été en pénétrant dans une fosse aux lions. Aquila le toisa d'un air sévère et froid tout à fait en adéquation avec son état d'esprit, cette fois, et le jeune mortel déglutit. Il avait beau savoir que le mentor de sa tendre amie ne lui ferait pas de mal -du moins, tant qu'il demeurait irréprochable avec la jeune Gardienne-, et avoir connu plus traumatisant comme expérience -son enlèvement par le fantôme du fondateur de Saint-Sévaire, à l'époque où il avait rencontré Daisy-, rien à faire, Aquila lui fichait toujours la frousse.

"Daisy m'a dit que tu excellais dans la conception de pâtisseries, lança l'ancien maître célestellien, l'air snob. J'espère qu'elle ne se trompe pas sur ton compte. Après tout, nous comptons sur toi -quoi que j'aurais préféré m'en remettre à quelqu'un de plus avisé.

-Maître, s'il te plaît, cesse donc de le mettre mal à l'aise, lui chuchota Daisy alors que le jeune homme passait près de lui en rasant les murs pour se mettre au travail. Tu sais bien que c'est une personne droite, sincère et très gentille.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas choisi le plus intelligent des mortels ! marmonna Aquila, renfrogné.

-Maître. S'il te plaît. Veux-tu bien te monter moins froid lorsqu'il est dans les parages ? Je t'en prie."

Son mentor se renfrogna, et puis Daisy se saisit de ses mains qu'elle serra avec affection, le regard suppliant.

"Soit ! lâcha l'ancien Gardien de Chérubelle, vaincu. S'il parvient à nous tirer du pétrin que représente la confection de ces sablés, je reconsidèrerai mon opinion à son sujet.

-Merci, Maître ! Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante."

Depuis qu'Aquila avait pris forme humaine, comme elle, il était devenu plus accessible, moins cassant... presque plus doux. Quoi que Daisy ait toujours vénéré son mentor, même à l'époque où il était dur et intransigeant, c'était un changement rafraichissant. Ils pouvaient confectionner des sablés ensemble ! D'accord, ce n'était pas très réussi, mais ils avaient essayé.

"Très... très bien, balbutia Geoffrey, intimidé par le double regard du maître et de l'élève. Voilà comment il faut faire..."

Les deux Gardiens se penchèrent vers lui et observèrent ses mouvements tandis qu'il dosait, mélangeait les ingrédients, pétrissait la pâte. Bien sûr, une fois qu'Aquila et Daisy s'y essayèrent, ce fut moins convaincant. En bons guerriers assez bourrins qu'ils étaient -oui, même la jeune femme aux délicats cheveux blonds et aux beaux yeux verts-, ils finirent par faire déborder tous les plats, gicler de la pâte dans tous les sens, casser les doseurs. Au final, ils en ressortirent avec plus de matière à sablés sur les vêtements que sur la plaque de cuisson. Sur laquelle ils parvinrent néanmoins à assortir plusieurs rangées de beaux gâteaux couleur crème parfaitement adorables.

"Je suis fier de ce que tu as accompli, mon élève, déclara Aquila, un rare sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il aidait Stella à ôter tous les morceaux de pâte crue qui maculaient les cheveux de sa disciple. Ce fut difficile, mais nous avons bravé la difficulté ensemble.

-Merci, Maître. Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu terminer ces sablés à temps. Bérangère sera tellement soulagée."

Aquila acquiesça.

"Cependant...

-Oui, mon élève ?

-Je pense que, pour que tout soit parfait, il faudrait peut-être que nous nettoyions la cuisine."

La préparation avait vraiment giclé partout, éclaboussant les murs, les meubles, et même le plafond. Dommage que, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne sachent pas dans quel sens tenir un balai. Ils se tournèrent vers Geoffrey, qui gémit. C'était vraiment la préparation de réveillon la plus bizarre de toute sa vie !


	21. 21 décembre : Thor

**21 décembre**

 **Thor : Ragnarök**

 **Thor et Loki**

 **Famille**

* * *

 _Ça a été une vraie prise de tête, ce jour 21 ! Aucune idée, pas d'inspiration, le néant absolu pendant quatre jours et quatre nuits... Et puis, une idée m'est venue durant la quatrième nuit, et ça a donné... ceci x3 C'est simple, c'est toujours expérimental, mais Thor et Loki ont été ma seule inspiration, sur ce coup-là. Merci à Blue et à Emilie pour leurs conseils ! c:_

* * *

Bien sûr, ils avaient un milliard de façons différentes de dévaler cette pente. Ils pouvaient utiliser leurs jambes, oui, même s'ils étaient des dieux, ou bien utiliser Mjölnir, si vraiment Thor était trop paresseux pour marcher. Et puis, Loki s'aperçut que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec de la paresse. Depuis son débordement d'affection de la veille, son frère avait l'air d'être retombé en enfance. Si Loki n'avait pas été aussi mal réveillé ce matin-là, s'il avait davantage pris le temps d'y réfléchir, il aurait pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette cette... folie. Car, oui, c'était une folie. Ils étaient bien trop vieux pour faire ça, voyons !

"Thor, il est hors de question que je monte là-dessus, décréta le dieu de la malice, catégorique."

Mais nul ne pouvait échapper à son frère lorsqu'il avait cet air-là, ce sourire ravi de petit enfant qui s'apprête à faire quelque chose d'interdit, mais de ô combien excitant.

"Ne sois pas rabat-joie, mon frère, répliqua joyeusement le dieu du tonnerre. Je ne vois pas de moyen plus rapide d'arriver à destination.

-Marcher, rétorqua laconiquement son frère.

-J'ai dit rapide, Loki.

-Alors utilise donc Mjölnir ! Tu adores ça !"

Une étincelle d'intérêt passa dans l'oeil de son frère, et Loki se prit à espérer. Il préférait largement ce moyen de locomotion, quitte à se prendre des bourrasques de vent dans le visage, plutôt que... l'autre.

"J'insiste, mon frère, répéta alors Thor, à son grand désespoir. Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Allez, grimpe dessus !

-Thor, j'ai dit non !

-Allez !

-Je refuse.

-Lokiiii !"

Thor tenta un regard suppliant puis, voyant que ça ne servait à rien, il empoigna son frère par le revers de sa veste et le poussa sur la luge. Puis il se dépêcha de grimper devant lui avant que Loki ne revienne de sa surprise et ne lui échappe une nouvelle fois, et poussa avec son pied pour leur faire dévaler la pente. Son frère poussa un couinement de surprise et se cramponna d'instinct à sa taille.

"Thor ! s'offusqua-t-il au milieu des tourbillons de vent glacé."

Mais son frère éclata d'un grand rire sonore presque enfantin et le jeune dieu ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de coller son visage contre son dos pour éviter de se prendre de gros éclats de neige dans le visage. Ce n'était pas tellement que ça le dérangeait, mais si son frère était assez stupide pour leur faire faire de la luge en plein coeur de la Norvège, qu'il attrape donc des engelures !

Le jeune dieu de la malice glissa un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son aîné et aperçut le gros tas de neige qui s'était amoncelé en bas de la pente.

"Thor ! Thor, la congère !"

Mais ça ne sembla pas alarmer son frère outre mesure; au contraire, il se mit à rire encore plus et, fatalement, les deux dieux se prirent le tas de neige de plein fouet. La luge se souleva et se cabra sous le choc, et les deux frères furent expulsés dans la neige. Le rire de Thor ne s'éteignit pas d'un décibel, et lorsque Loki se redressa sur les genoux en secouant la poudreuse qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux, il le trouva étendu sur le dos, hilare. Le jeune dieu fronça les sourcils, passant lentement de l'indignation à une préoccupation méfiante, et il se pencha au-dessus de son frère à quatre pattes.

"Thor ? Aurais-tu bu plus que de raison, mon frère ? Il ne me semble pourtant pas t'avoir vu consommer de l'alcool.

-Oh, Loki, détends-toi ! s'exclama Thor en lui administrant une grande claque dans l'épaule. C'était amusant, non ?

-C'était parfaitement ridicule.

-Content que tu te sois amusé, mon frère !"

Le dieu du tonnerre fit mine de se redresser, mais à la place, il enlaça Loki par le cou et le tira en avant, tout contre son coeur.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? marmonna son frère, à moitié étouffé.

-Chut, rien du tout. Laisse-toi faire."

Loki aurait bien trouvé une réplique sarcastique à lui lancer, mais il abandonna rapidement. Non, après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'être désobligeant tout le temps... Pour une fois, il pouvait bien se laisser faire, comme avec le coup du radiateur de la veille...

Loki soupira et se détendit complètement. Il se laissa enlacer par son frère une nouvelle fois, et garda sa tête contre sa poitrine aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Après tout, qui risquait de les voir, hein ? Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une plaine enneigée et déserte, quelque part sur les terres de Norvège... Personne n'allait le prendre en flagrant délit de câlins dans la neige avec son frère. Loki soupira et posa sa main au niveau du coeur de son aîné. Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque, mais sa main se glissa tendrement dans les cheveux noirs de son cadet, qu'il entreprit de peigner doucement pour les débarrasser de la neige qui s'y trouvait encore.

L'instant sembla durer entre longtemps et juste un instant, et puis Thor les remit sur leurs pieds et pointa le sud avec son marteau, l'air très sûr de lui.

"C'est par là, mon frère ! Notre père nous attend !

-Hum..."

Les deux dieux reprirent leur marche, mais Thor garda un bras passé autour de la taille de son frère.


	22. 22 décembre : Yu-Gi-Oh ! 5D's

**22 décembre**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh ! 5D's**

 **Jack x Carly** ( **Scoopshipping** )

 **Romance**

* * *

Carly rentra chez elle complètement déprimée. Déjà, la perspective de passer Noël et le Nouvel An seule ne l'enchantait pas du tout. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle était seule, sans famille, sans réels amis, sans le moindre animal de compagnie. D'habitude, ça ne la dérangeait pas trop, mais tout le monde aurait quelqu'un avec qui passer les fêtes, même ce solitaire de Jack Atlas. Lui non plus il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, à part Yusei et Crow qu'il ne voyait guère plus depuis que chacun avait décidé de poursuivre sa propre voie. Et pourtant, il serait bien entouré, à Noël comme au Nouvel An. Il participerait à des réceptions mondaines somptueuses, où il pourrait à loisir se faire aduler et raconter ses exploits à qui voudrait l'entendre. Après quoi, il trouverait sans aucun doute une belle fille à ramener dans son lit, histoire que la fête se prolonge aussi une fois tous les invités dispersés. Une de ces belles femmes top-modèles, chanteuses ou actrices, qui tournaient autour du champion de duel comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Elles étaient toutes là, à minauder et à glousser autour de lui, des rousses, des blondes, des brunes, toutes plus belles et plus importantes les unes que les autres. Et Jack acceptait volontiers leur affection, avec cette mine de grand prince qu'il conservait en permanence, sortant avec l'une, puis avec l'autre, changeant de liaison au grès de quelconques fantaisies que Carly n'avait pas comprises.

"Dire qu'il a eu le culot d'affirmer qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour une femme dans sa vie, marmonna-t-elle dans son écharpe, de très méchante humeur."

C'était vrai, quoi ! Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble ! D'accord, il y avait un morceau de l'histoire qui manquait à Carly... Elle avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé durant la brève période où elle était devenue un Pactisant des Ténèbres, mais il n'avait rien dû se passer de si terrible, non ? De ce qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre des amis de Jack, ils s'étaient affrontés, elle et lui... Et après ? Carly ne savait pas, si ce n'était que tout avait semblé aller pour le mieux. Ils étaient toujours amis, elle était sa partenaire de crime lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des idées risquées et absurdes, et lorsqu'elle avait affirmé devant Mina et Stéphanie, plaisantant à moitié : "De toute façon, Jack est _mon_ petit ami !" il n'avait pas démenti. D'accord, il ne voulait peut-être pas se trouver au milieu de la querelle des trois filles se battant pour son coeur... mais de là à la laisser tomber, ne lâchant même pas un au revoir, se contentant d'affirmer froidement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer d'une femme ? Non mais quel idiot !

Carly avait tenté à maintes reprises de laisser tomber ses sentiments pour Jack. Elle savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose, car elle avait déjà essayé par le passé et ça n'avait servi à rien. Mais ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu ailleurs que sur un écran de télévision, saluant fièrement les foules et se pavant au bras de toutes ces... ces dindes stupides qui ne le connaissaient même pas comme elle, elle le connaissait ! Et pourtant, elle aimait toujours Jack. Cet idiot de Jack qui lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

"Rends-moi mon coeur, souffla-t-elle avec colère, ce soir-là davantage fâchée que chagrinée."

Elle parvint enfin devant son appartement et inséra la clé dans la serrure. Tant pis pour Jack ! Elle passerait le réveillon seule, mais Misty l'avait invitée à une réception qu'elle devait donner pour le Nouvel An. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi la célèbre actrice s'était prise d'affection pour elle, mais au moins, elle ne l'avait pas laissée tomber, elle ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui présenter quelqu'un, un bel homme qui lui ferait oublier à quel point Jack était stupide. Elle en avait assez de ne penser qu'à lui !

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son studio et connut un premier moment de stupeur mêlée d'angoisse lorsqu'elle réalisa que la lumière était allumée. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le faible halo jaune qui s'étalait sur le pallier depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement.

"Il... Il y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle timidement, prête à en découdre si quelqu'un essayait de cambrioler ses maigres effets.

-Ah, Carly ! Tu arrives juste à temps. Les pommes de terre sont presque prêtes.

-Jack ?!"

Abasourdie, la jeune femme fonça jusqu'à la cuisine. En pilant sur le pallier, elle crut être victime d'hallucinations.

"Ça y est, se dit-elle, j'ai tellement pensé à Jack que maintenant, je le vois partout."

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?! s'écria-t-elle, accusatrice, au lieu du "Tu n'es pas réel !" qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

-Tu vois bien, je prépare un repas digne de ce nom pour le réveillon, déclara le duelliste sans aucune gêne, comme si pénétrer dans son appartement par effraction pour y concocter de la dinde et des pommes de terre au four, vêtu d'un tablier rose, était tout à fait normal.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! rétorqua la jeune femme, d'un ton cassant qui la surprit elle-même."

Enfin, Jack sembla s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Carly ? s'étonna-t-il avec cette touchante naïveté qui le caractérisait. Tu es en colère ?

-Si je suis en colère ?!"

Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'être aussi hystérique. Normalement, elle aurait dû être folle de joie de le revoir, et aussi complètement abasourdie de le voir là. Il aurait également été de rigueur de se demander ce qu'il faisait dans son appartement, sans chauffeur, sans assistants, et sans une horde de fans hystériques et de top-modèles célibataires. Et depuis quand savait-il faire la cuisine ?

Mais Carly était au-delà de ces considérations. Elle l'avait tellement aimé, tellement soutenu, il lui avait fait croire qu'il tenait à elle pour ensuite l'abandonner, la laisser sans nouvelles pendant plus de trois ans... pour ensuite revenir sans passer un coup de fil, sans explications ? Et elle s'était tellement pris la tête avec ses sentiments pour Jack sur le chemin du retour que sa colère, qui avait bien macéré et bien couvé pendant tout le trajet, ne demandait désormais qu'à sortir.

"Sors d'ici tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle en pointant la sortie du doigt.

-Mais, Carly..., balbutia Jack, interloqué.

-Sors ! Sors tout de suite !"

Carly l'empoigna par le bras et le traina jusqu'à la porte, quoi qu'il fut trois fois plus baraqué qu'elle, et le poussa sur le pallier sans prendre le temps de récupérer son tablier. Après quoi, elle claqua violemment la porte.

"Carly... Carly, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? balbutia Jack à l'attention du panneau de bois, stupéfait par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

-Tu es parti pendant trois ans..., murmura la jeune femme, vidée de sa colère et envahie par une profonde tristesse. Tu as affirmé que tu n'avais pas besoin d'une femme pour te ralentir, et tu es parti... tu t'en souviens, Jack ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens, affirma le duelliste d'une voix douce. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire de la peine. C'est seulement de la façon dont je ressens les choses. Il n'y a que le duel qui compte dans ma vie, je n'ai pas le temps pour une amourette de jeunesse.

-Si tu ne m'aimes pas, il suffisait de le dire ! sanglota-t-elle, rattrapée par les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties ce jour-là. Au lieu d'être aussi froid et... et méchant !

-Je suis désolé, Carly. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. Je te promets d'arranger ça.

-Comment ? En t'infiltrant dans mon appartement à mon insu pour cuisiner de la dinde et des pommes de terre ? Ça n'effacera pas ce que tu as fait, Jack !"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Elle savait que Jack était toujours derrière, mais visiblement il ne trouvait rien à répondre à ça. Peut-être qu'il comprenait enfin à quel point il avait été dur et injuste.

"Carly, je suis vraiment désolé, finit-il par répondre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous empêcher de me suivre, Mina, Stéphanie et toi. Ma carrière était beaucoup plus importante que vous, pour moi, mais j'ai fini par me dire que, peut-être... je m'étais trompé quelque part. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu, Carly.

-Pourquoi ? marmonna-t-elle, méfiante, en s'essuyant le nez.

-Parce que j'ai réalisé que... tu me manquais, Carly, admit Jack d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas plus simple que ça, j'avais envie de te revoir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as toujours toutes ces femmes splendides autour de toi ! Tu es même sorti avec plusieurs d'entre elles. Ne mens pas, Jack ! Je t'ai vu, sur les vidéos _people_ !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais... elles ne sont pas comme toi, Carly. Quand je suis avec elles, il y a quelque chose qui manque... Beaucoup de choses, en fait. Elles n'ont ni ta force, ni ton courage, ni ton optimisme inébranlable ou ton sens de l'improvisation... Elles ne sont pas Carly Carmine et c'est avec elle que je voulais être, ce soir."

Carly, tremblante, ne répondit rien. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment entendu... ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Jack avait eu envie de la revoir, elle ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours ce champion arrogant mais d'une grande naïveté qu'elle avait connu autrefois ? Celui qui avait squatté son appartement plusieurs jours lorsqu'il avait abandonné un temps sa carrière ? Celui qui se battait corps et âme pour ses amis ? Celui qui comptait sur elle lorsqu'il se lançait dans une entreprise risquée et complètement stupide ? Carly, qui s'était laissé glisser le long de la porte, se retourna sur le paillasson, incertaine. Devait-elle lui ouvrir ? Vraiment ? Prendre le risque d'être déçue une nouvelle fois ?

"Carly, s'il te plaît..."

Sa voix semblait piteuse et sincère. Alors, Carly prit une profonde inspiration, se redressa et ouvrit la porte.

Jack se tenait là, sur le pallier, vêtu de son tablier rose, une expression curieusement coupable dans ses yeux fiers. Avant que Carly puisse ouvrir la bouche, il s'élança vers elle et l'enlaça, en une étreinte puissante et sincère si pleine d'affection que la jeune femme se remit à sangloter.

"Carly, je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle répandait des larmes et de la morve bien peu élégamment sur son épaule. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets."

Carly s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, secouée de hoquets; elle pensait avoir dépassé le stade de l'amour éperdu, depuis le temps qu'il était parti, mais elle comprenait maintenant, dans ses bras, à quel point elle avait eu tort. Elle aimait cet homme, elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui depuis plus de quatre ans, et tout ce temps passé sans lui n'avait pas le moins du monde terni l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

"Ça va aller, Carly, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Je suis là, tout va bien se passer, maintenant."

Carly essaya d'acquiescer, mais se contenta juste de pleurer encore plus. Alors, Jack la souleva dans ses bras et la porta à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la porte avec le pied. Il l'emmena dans le séjour et la posa sur le canapé tandis que, haletante, elle essayait de calmer ses sanglots.

"Regarde, j'ai décoré tout ton appartement pour le réveillon, annonça-t-il fièrement pour la faire penser à autre chose. Il y a des guirlandes, de la peinture au pochoir sur les vitres, un sapin de Noël miniature...

-Merci, Jack, murmura Carly, épuisée, en se tamponnant les yeux à l'aide du mouchoir qu'il lui tendait. C'est très gentil d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi.

-Et j'ai même suspendu du gui !

-De quoi ? Du gui ?"

Interloquée, Carly leva la tête et aperçut, en effet, une branche de gui accrochée au plafonnier, juste au-dessus de leur tête. Elle baissa la tête vers Jack et se sentit rougir. Quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment ! Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver après trois ans d'absence, elle lui avait crié dessus, elle était encore un peu fâchée, et...

Jack saisit délicatement la jeune femme par le menton, le regard de nouveau sérieux et terriblement intense. Avant que Carly ait le temps de craindre qu'il ne le fasse pas, il combla l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres et l'embrassa.

Jack l'embrassa sous le gui le soir de Noël et jamais, même dans les rêves les plus fous qu'elle avait faits ces trois dernières années, Carly n'aurait pu imaginer vivre, après toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées, un tel moment de bonheur.


	23. 23 décembre : Fire Emblem Fates

**23 décembre**

 **Fire Emblem Fates : Conquête** (léger UA)

 **Xander, Camilla, Azura, M!Corrin et F!Corrin, Léo, Élise** \- un peu de **M!Corrin x Niles** et **F!Corrin x Rhajat** , parce que je le peux

 **Famille**

* * *

"Excusez-moi, Madame. Auriez-vous vous un homme à peu près grand comme ça, aux cheveux blonds, approchant le milieu de la vingtaine ?

-Non, je suis navrée, jeune homme.

-Ce n'est rien. Merci quand même !"

Yuma soupira et se tourna vers son frère, décidé à lui faire part de son découragement, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer en tombant nez-à-nez avec son horrible pull de Noël orné d'un renne au nez rouge et arborant un grand sourire un peu niais.

"Ne rigole pas, je te prie, grommela Léo, aussi vexé que le renne sur son vêtement était joyeux. C'était ton idée de nous faire porter ces pulls affreux.

-Excuse-moi, mon frère, mais tu as vraiment l'air ridicule, là-dedans, s'esclaffa Yuma malgré le tendu de la situation."

La mine boudeuse de Léo rendait l'ensemble encore plus hilarant.

"Tu ne t'es pas regardé, rétorqua celui-ci, joueur, en désignant le grand sapin aux boules multicolores qui ornait le pull de son aîné.

-Moi, je vous trouve absolument craquant avec ce pull, minauda Niles en arrivant derrière son époux pour l'enlacer. Les boules de Noël vous vont à ravir."

Léo leva les yeux au ciel et Yuma attendit que le hors-la-loi lui eut posé quelques baisers sur la joue avant de s'écarter.

"Ce n'est pas le moment, Niles, déclara-t-il fermement. Il est bientôt minuit et nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Xander.

-Je me demande vraiment où Azura et lui ont pu passer, ajouta Léo en fronçant les sourcils, clairement préoccupé. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de disparaître comme ça."

Yuma acquiesça, la mine grave.

"Aucune trace de lui dans le quartier est non plus, leur apprit une quatrième voix. Rhajat a essayé de le pister à l'aide d'un sort et de quelques mèches de ses cheveux, mais elle a perdu sa trace aux alentours du centre-ville.

-Je pourrais essayer d'invoquer l'esprit d'un homme que Messire Xander aurait occis au cours de l'une de ses batailles, proposa la magicienne en se mordillant délicatement l'ongle du pouce. Les esprits vengeurs sont souvent les plus déterminés à retrouver la trace de ceux qui leur ont fait du tort.

-Non, Rhajat, nous ne mettrons pas un esprit frappeur aux trousses de notre frère, l'arrêta immédiatement Yubelle, qui la tenait par la main comme si elles profitaient simplement d'une promenade nocturne, et non pas qu'elles cherchaient leur frère et de leur sœur disparus depuis des heures."

Les deux jeunes filles portaient des pulls pratiquement assortis. Rhajat avait étonnamment réussi à en dégoter un orné d'un Sans-Visage qui portait un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête. Sa femme, quant à elle, était vêtue d'un pull figurant un Père Noël sur un traineau lancé à vive-allure au milieu de tourbillons de neige, et dont le bonnet s'était envolé. Probablement le même que celui qui coiffait le monstre sur le vêtement de Rhajat.

"Ça devient inquiétant, lança gravement Léo. Nous devrions rentrer au château pour prévenir Père.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils auraient pu avoir des problèmes, si ? s'inquiéta Yuma.

-Nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités, petit frère, intervint une voix de femme. Xander et Azura sont des héritiers au trône, tout comme nous. Et Père n'a pas que des amis."

Camilla et Élise les rejoignirent à leur tour. Elles non plus, elles n'avaient pas échappé aux pulls de Noël. L'aînée en portait un vert vif, décoré d'un paysage enneigé. La cadette, un bleu parsemé de petites étoiles. Il aurait pu être charmant si les étoiles en question n'avaient pas arboré un sourire aussi grand que le renne sur le pull de Léo, et si elles n'étaient pas rose, orange et vert vif. Au milieu de tous ces pulls affreux, Yuma avait bien du mal à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Surtout que Niles avait fini par sortir de derrière lui et que le voir arborer un pull décoré de pingouins était pour le moins hilarant.

"Bon, tâchons de réfléchir, décréta le jeune prince en priant pour garder son sérieux. Puisque nos recherches n'ont rien donné, nous devons rentrer pour dire à Père que...

-Ah, vous êtes tous là ! Mes frères et sœurs... ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche !"

Comme un seul homme, les sept jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un bloc vers l'origine de la voix. A quelques pas d'eux s'avançait Xander, le regard flou et la démarche assez incertaine, avec, cramponné à son bras, Azura qui n'avait pas l'air très en phase, elle non plus.

"Qu'est-ce que.. je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? s'exclama Camilla, horrifiée.

-Ils sont ivres ou quoi ? murmura Yubelle, les yeux ronds.

-Ah, cette période de l'année... je déteste cette façon qu'a Père de toujours nous traîner au coeur de ces stupides batailles à la période des fêtes..., marmonna Xander, la prunelle sombre. Il pense que nous ne sommes que des pantins faits pour lui obéir... Vous avez de la chance, Azura : vous au moins, vous n'êtes pas sa vraie fille ! Vous devriez... boycotter toutes les missions stupides et cruelles de Père."

La jeune danseuse aux cheveux bleus éclata de rire comme si Xander venait de sortir une plaisanterie hilarante. Le prince héritier se mit à rire aussi, et ils titubèrent sur leurs pieds, aussi maladroits que des enfants qui apprennent à marcher. C'était probablement pour ça qu'Azura s'accrochait autant au bras de son frère : sans ça, elle se serait écroulée la tête la première.

"Oh, par les dieux, soupira Camilla alors que les autres étaient trop sonnés pour réagir. Xander, je sais à quel point tu détestes cette période de l'année, mon cher. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état."

Elle rejoignit son frère et le défit soigneusement des bras d'Azura, auxquels il s'accrochait autant que la jeune danseuse se cramponnait à lui, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. De son autre main, elle retint Azura par la taille, qui manqua se casser la figure.

"Attendez, Dame Camilla, je la tiens, intervint Niles, le plus réactif des six autres, en venant prendre la jeune fille par le bras.

-Merci, Niles."

La tête d'Azura dodelina et vint se cogner à celle de Yubelle, qui s'était portée au secours du hors-la-loi.

"Tu sais, Yubelle, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais c'est pendant les fêtes de Noël que ma mère est morte, marmotta la danseuse dans les cheveux de son amie. L'année de sa mort fut une période terrible... où il n'y avait plus personne pour me protéger des brimades et des insultes des autres nobles et domestiques du château."

Sans sa démarche chancelante et son éclat de rire précédent, ils n'auraient eu aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle était soûle, car elle s'exprimait d'un ton clair et assuré. Pour autant, son état inquiétait profondément le reste de sa famille.

"Que leur arrive-t-il ? balbutia Élise, au bord des larmes. Xander et Azura... ce sont les plus sérieux et les plus raisonnables d'entre nous. Comment ont-ils pu se mettre dans cet état ?

-Tout le monde connaît des moments de faiblesse, ma chérie, soupira Camilla en bandant ses muscles sous son pull enneigé pour éviter que le poids de Xander ne l'entraine vers l'avant. Xander et Azura ont tendance à tout garder à l'intérieur, et en des périodes comme celle-là, où tout devient encore plus difficile, ils ont fini par ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

-Attends, Camilla, je vais t'aider."

Léo se porta à la droite de Xander et passa son autre bras autour de ses épaules.

"Merci, mon frère.

-Je vais aller vous ouvrir la voie avec Rhajat, décida Yuma. Nous allons faire en sorte de trouver un chemin qui nous fera contourner les zones les plus fréquentées du château et...

-Inutile, mon cher, ricana la magicienne. Je peux créer un sort suffisamment puissant pour éloigner les importuns à des kilomètres à la ronde...

-Rhajat, mon amour, la partie est du château suffira, intervint Yubelle tout en essayant de retenir Azura qui s'écroulait à moitié par terre.

-Heu, on peut savoir de quel genre de sort tu parles, exactement ? s'enquit Yuma, assez incertain.

-Il s'agit d'un simple sort qui répand une odeur abominable, expliqua calmement la jeune fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne sera blessé dans le processus... Enfin, sauf allergies bizarres, bien sûr...

-Rhajat, je ne suis pas certain que...

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Yuma, décréta fermement Camilla. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que des gens voient leur futur roi dans cet état. Ouvrez le chemin. Nous vous rejoignons aussi vite que possible.

-Je viens avec vous, décida Élise. Je préparerai un breuvage pour soulager leur mal de tête !"

Ainsi fut fait. Yuma, Élise et Rhajat décampèrent en direction du château, et Camilla, Niles, Yubelle et Léo se retrouvèrent seuls à soutenir Xander et Azura, complètement soûls.

"Eh bien, voilà qui nous promet de belles aventures, soupira l'aînée de la fratrie, découragée, devant le spectacle de Xander bredouillant des absurdités et d'Azura gloussant de rire à tout ce que son frère disait."

C'était vraiment le pompon.

/

Ramener Xander et Azura au château s'était finalement avéré beaucoup moins compliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord cru. Les rues étaient très calmes à cette heure-ci, surtout parce que c'était la veille de Noël et que les Nohriens se trouvaient chez eux, réunis en famille autour d'un feu de bois et des restes de leur dîner, et qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de traîner dans les rues à minuit passée. Niles décida de pimenter un peu les choses en suggérant à Yubelle de faire la course avec Camilla et Léo à qui ramènerait son protégé le premier. La jeune princesse roula des yeux et décréta que, non, ils ne feraient pas la course en traînant Azura à moitié inconsciente. Il n'empêche que le hors-la-loi et elle parvinrent les premiers à la poterne où Yuma les attendait, surveillant l'entrée. Rhajat et Élise avaient disparu dans les cuisines pour préparer le fameux remède contre la gueule de bois. Il régnait dans les couloirs une odeur épouvantable. Azura eut un haut-le-cœur et ils craignirent de la voir vomir, mais heureusement, rien ne se produisit.

Sans se concerter, ils gagnèrent la chambre de Xander, la plus grande et la plus spacieuse, celle dans laquelle ils se réfugiaient toujours pour comploter tranquillement lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises, et refermèrent la porte.

Lorsque Camilla et Léo arrivèrent en portant Xander, qui avait plus ou moins tourné de l'oeil et qu'ils devaient trainer derrière eux, Azura était déjà pelotonnée entre les couvertures, endormie. Sa tête était posée sur la cuisse de Yubelle, assise au bord du lit, qui déclara :

"Elle a perdu connaissance sur le chemin, mais Élise affirme que ce n'est pas grave. Comment va Xander ?

-Évanoui lui aussi, grommela Léo tandis que Camilla et lui le posaient avec précaution sur le lit à côté de la jeune chanteuse. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient bu jusqu'à être souls ! Venant d'eux, ça dépasse l'entendement !

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ils accusent beaucoup de tracas, en ce moment, soupira Camilla, désolée. Allumons des bougies. Il fait beaucoup trop sombre, dans cette pièce."

La lueur réconfortante des flammes tremblotantes, et du feu qu'ils allumèrent dans la cheminée, chassa les ténèbres de la chambre. Tout à coup, le fait qu'ils aient retrouvé leur frère et leurs sœur complètement soûls dans les rues de Windmire à minuit passées la veille de Noël n'était finalement pas si grave que ça.

"Je vais faire envoyer un message à Père, décréta Camilla, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Je crois que son idée de nous faire partir en mission le soir de Noël vient de tomber à l'eau. Pour une fois, nous allons avoir un vrai réveillon, mes petits poussins !"

Elle envoya joyeusement promener ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit, du côté de Xander, prenant en main la suite des opérations.

"Yuma, passe-moi ce dont j'ai besoin pour prendre soin de notre frère, trésor. Compresse ?"

Le jeune prince lui tendit un linge humide, et elle en essuya le visage de Xander, qui avait légèrement rendu sur le col de sa chemise pendant le trajet.

"Poche de glace ? ... Médicament contre les maux de tête ? ... Chemise de rechange ? ... Pull de Noël ?

-Pull de Noël ? répéta Yuma, étonné. Attends, grande sœur, tu comptes leur mettre un pull de Noël dans cet état ?

-Et pourquoi pas, mon chou ? Ça ne leur fera pas de mal. Nous sommes tous habillés pour l'occasion, ce serait idiot de leur faire manquer ça à eux aussi.

-Hum... Oui, tu as sans doute raison, sourit Yuma, qui n'était toutefois pas sûr de pouvoir garder son sérieux si Xander et Azura se retrouvaient eux aussi avec un pull de Noël hideux."

Élise se précipita vers la pile pour en choisir deux. Azura fut celle qui s'en tira avec le moins de dommages, héritant d'un pull rose orné de gros flocons de neige bleus qui était presque seyant. Xander, par contre, se retrouva affublé d'un pull décoré de trois bonhommes de neige bedonnant et hilares, et Yuma rit tellement fort en voyant son frère si grave et si sérieux porter un truc pareil qu'il en tomba du lit.

"Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, lança Camilla en souriant malgré elle de le voir rire autant, je pense qu'il est temps de nous faire monter une collation des cuisines.

-A minuit passée ? demanda Yubelle, incertaine. Est-ce-que ça ne risque pas de déranger tout le monde ?

-Nous sommes des enfants royaux, chérie. Pour une fois, que ça nous serve à autre chose qu'à être en première ligne sur le champ de bataille, rétorqua sa grande sœur."

Elle remonta sur le matelas jusqu'à se trouver assise contre la tête du lit et souleva délicatement la tête de Xander, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Il poussa un grognement de douleur -sans doute que le mal de tête commençait à se faire un peu ressentir malgré la potion de Rhajat et d'Élise- mais il ne se réveilla pas. Après avoir échangé un regard, les six autres jeunes gens présents dans la chambre suivirent son exemple et s'installèrent un peu partout. Élise rejoignit Camilla à la tête du lit pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux et entreprendre de tresser les longs cheveux d'Azura hors de son visage. Yubelle s'assit sur une banquette garnie de coussins et Rhajat vint s'assoir à ses pieds, la tête sur ses cuisses, l'air aussi maussade que d'habitude, mais une certaine lueur d'intérêt brillait dans ses yeux. Yuma prit place à côté de sa jumelle et Léo s'assit à côté de lui, contre l'accoudoir. D'une main, le jeune prince entreprit de lui gratouiller la tête, et de l'autre, il caressa les cheveux de Niles, qui s'était lui aussi laissé tomber par terre près de Rhajat. Quelques minutes plus tard, des domestiques leur apportaient des plateau-repas garnis de pommes de terres et de légumes rôtis, de tranches de viande, de fruits et de crèmes dessert, plus du thé et des tisanes. Un peu plus tard, la neige se mit à tomber. De la nourriture. De la neige. Une famille. Des pulls très moches. C'était le plus parfait des Noël, ou il n'en fut jamais.

* * *

 _Je sais, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Xander et Azura de consommer de l'alcool._

 _M!Corrin et F!Corrin ne devraient pas apparaître ensemble._

 _Rhajat n'a absolument rien à faire dans cette version du jeu._

 _Mais c'est ma fanfic, je fais ce que je veux :3_


	24. 24 décembre : Robin des Bois

**24 décembre**

 **Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs**

 **Robin et Gilles** (ou Will, de son petit nom original)

 **Famille**

* * *

Il faisait très froid lorsque Gilles descendit de la carriole, abritée par un long pan de tissu étendu au-dessus de leur tête. Il observa longuement les alentours, incertain. Même après tous ces mois passés dans le château des Locksley, où il avait dû commencer à se comporter comme un noble, il ressentait toujours une certaine appréhension lorsqu'il se trouvait ainsi à découvert, dans une ville inconnue, entourée d'une foule impressionnante composée de nobles et de leur horde de domestiques. Il se sentait observé et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Un voleur devait être furtif et invisible, pas parader au milieu de la foule ! Ses anciens réflexes de hors-la-loi le titillaient dangereusement à chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre à une réunion mondaine mais, par chance, ça n'avait pas échappé à Robin. Il aurait été beaucoup trop gêné pour le lui dire lui-même, mais son frère avait compris le problème tout seul, et il essayait, dans la mesure du possible, de l'épauler lorsqu'il se sentait trop mal à l'aise.

"Hé. Tout va bien ? murmura l'ancien chef des voleurs en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Oui, ça va..., répondit Gilles sur le même ton. J'essaye juste de m'habituer à voir autant de monde assemblé au même endroit.

-Prends ton temps."

Son frère lui frictionna tendrement les épaules, saluant d'un signe de tête ou d'un sourire les autres comtes, marquis, duchesses, qui passaient près d'eux. Ils reconnaissaient tous Robin de Locksley, dont la notoriété n'était plus à démontrer après sa lutte acharnée contre le shérif et son exploit d'avoir sauvé le trône d'Angleterre. Et puis, parmi toutes les curiosités liées à sa personne -son talent pour le tir à l'arc, son incroyable prouesse d'être parvenu à vivre au milieu du petit peuple pendant des mois, son mariage avec la cousine du roi-, il y en avait bien une qui faisait jaser dans tous les salons, et c'était justement la personne qu'il tenait par les épaules. Tout le monde avait entendu parler du bâtard de Locksley, mi-noble, mi-paysan, que le jeune comte avait accueilli comme son frère au lieu de le tuer comme le voulait le bon sens. Garder un frère illégitime mais issu de la noblesse passait encore, mais une moitié de paysan ! Ça dépassait l'entendement.

"C'est bon, lança Gilles après une ou deux minutes de silence. On peut rentrer, ça devrait aller.

-Tant mieux. Écoute, le roi avait envie de parler un peu avec Marianne, en privé, avant son entrée officielle à la réception. Je vais l'accompagner mais il n'a pas parlé de toi, alors...

-Dans ce cas, c'est qu'il n'a pas très envie de me voir, rétorqua le jeune homme, qui de toute façon n'avait croisé le souverain qu'à deux occasions, lors du mariage de son frère."

La première, c'était lorsque Robin l'avait présenté comme étant son frère, et demandé dans la foulée à ce qu'il puisse accéder lui aussi aux titres et aux propriétés de leur père, en tant qu'héritier légitime. La seconde, c'était lorsque le roi était tombé sur son nouveau cousin par alliance un peu soûl, plus tard dans la soirée, et il se trouvait justement que Robin somnolait la tête sur les genoux de son frère à ce moment-là. Les deux hommes avaient échangé quelques banalités, mais rien de très mirobolant.

"Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, déclara fermement le jeune homme, bien que son estomac se torde d'appréhension à l'idée de devoir évoluer tout seul dans ce monde encore si étranger. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Oui, je sais. On se voit un peu plus tard, d'accord ? Je viendrai te chercher."

Sans se préoccuper de savoir ce que ses homologues pourraient en penser, le jeune noble se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur les cheveux de son frère, puis il récupéra galamment sa femme par la main et, ensemble, ils gagnèrent le château du roi Richard par un petit chemin plus discret. Gilles se retrouva seul, et cette désagréable impression d'être vulnérable l'étreignit de nouveau. Allons, il se trouvait à découvert au milieu de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et pour qui il n'avait guère d'estime, et qui le dévisageaient en murmurant entre eux après avoir vu Robin l'embrasser sur la tête. C'était bien le moment que son frère décide d'avoir des élans affectueux ! Ça l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose !

Décidant d'ignorer les regards braqués sur lui, Gilles s'éloigna résolument en direction du château. Par chance, il rencontra assez rapidement un des amis de Robin, qu'il avait fréquenté assez souvent lors des derniers mois écoulés, et ils entreprirent de bavarder pendant quelques heures en buvant du vin et en dégustant des viandes diverses et variées. Lorsque le jeune duc s'éloigna vers d'autres nobles de sa connaissance, Gilles s'écarta de la foule et se laissa tomber assis dans un coin, épuisé par la pression de tous ces gens qui l'entouraient. Il avait tellement envie de les railler, tous ces imbéciles dont il percevait parfois des bribes de conversation. Ces nobles hautains, orgueilleux, imbus d'eux même, qui se croyaient tellement supérieurs à tout le monde ! Et qui le toisaient, lui, comme une anomalie, une erreur de la nature ! Au moins, quand il fêtait Noël avec sa mère, même si ça n'avait rien du faste et de la richesse de cette réception au château du roi d'Angleterre, ça en valait tellement plus la peine qu'être avec tous ces gens. Gilles ferma les yeux un moment, fatigué.

 _"Dis-moi, Gilles, j'aimerais bien savoir... t'arrivait-il de célébrer Noël, avec ta mère ? demanda Robin alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir pour le château._

 _-Bien sûr, répondit Gilles sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais c'était toujours un moment unique._

 _-Que faisiez-vous ?_

 _-Généralement, elle réussissait à mettre un peu plus d'argent de côté pour acheter un pigeon ou une perdrix à manger ce soir-là. Ça changeait de la soupe claire et du pain noir dont nous nous nourrissions d'habitude."_

 _C'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois que son jeune frère évoquait son enfance et son adolescence passées dans la misère, un étau de culpabilité lui enserrait le coeur. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien de se confondre en excuses, désormais, alors il se contentait de se jurer que plus jamais Gilles n'aurait à connaître ça._

 _"Ensuite, elle enveloppait quelques fruits de saison dans un linge et elle m'emmenait à l'écart du village pour contempler les étoiles, poursuivit le jeune homme. Elle adorait faire ça."_

 _Il s'interrompit un instant, sans doute plongé dans ses souvenirs, puis termina :_

 _"Nous passions la soirée dehors et après nous rentrions, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait encore beaucoup de travail le lendemain._

 _-Vous n'aviez pas froid ?_

 _-Un peu, mais elle nous enveloppait tous les deux dans un grand manteau que Père lui avait laissé avant de l'abandonner définitivement."_

 _D'abord, Robin ressentit un nouveau pic de remord, mais l'histoire du manteau l'abasourdit complètement._

 _"Vous aviez un manteau qui appartenait à Père ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Tu l'as toujours ?_

 _-Non, c'est l'une des premières choses que l'on m'a volées après la mort de ma mère. L'apothicaire prétendait que je le lui devais en compensation de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous. Alors que c'est moi qui ai trimé sang et eau dans son échoppe pour qu'il accepte de la soigner !"_

 _Robin sentit clairement la colère qui commençait à remonter chez son frère, alors il posa délicatement sa main sur son bras pour le calmer. C'était risqué, parce qu'il craignait que Gilles lui reproche vertement tout cela, mais son cadet se contenta de lui retourner un petit sourire. Un petit sourire triste. Tout cela devait encore tellement lui manquer._

"Gilles ? Gilles, tu es en train de t'endormir ?

-Hein ?"

Le jeune homme se redressa sur la banquette, un peu perdu. Il s'était endormi, vraiment ? Pourtant, il percevait encore les rires et les conversations autour de lui. Il avait sans doute glissé dans un demi-sommeil et n'avait pas entendu son frère se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

"Que fais-tu ici ? marmonna-t-il, surpris de le voir.

-Je suis venu te chercher, comme je te l'avais dit, rétorqua son frère. Allez, lève-toi.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Tu verras bien."

Intrigué, Gilles se redressa et suivit son frère dans la foule bigarrée et bruyante. Il remarqua qu'il portait un paquet sous le bras mais n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger à ce sujet avant qu'ils soient seuls dans le parc du château.

"Robin, tout le monde va se demander où tu es passé, soupira le jeune homme, qui avait très bien perçu les murmures étonnés sur leur passage.

-Aucune importance, rétorqua son frère en l'entrainant vers le fond du domaine. Ici, nous devrions être tranquilles.

-Pfff, pour quoi faire ?

-Assieds-toi, Gilles."

Son cadet s'exécuta sans comprendre et Robin se laissa tomber près de lui. Il défit précautionneusement un pan du paquet qu'il avait apporté et en sortit plusieurs belles pommes juteuses, qui posa par terre, entre eux. Gilles haussa un sourcil, étonné, et observa son frère continuer à farfouiller dans son paquet. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le vit en sortir un magnifique manteau écarlate rehaussé d'argent, et doublé de fourrure, très semblable à celui que leur Père leur avait légué, à sa mère et à lui, qu'il commença à comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec ça, Robin ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

-C'est un manteau de Père que j'ai retrouvé au château, parmi les rares effets qui n'ont pas été brûlés ou volés, expliqua son frère. Tiens, je te le donne. C'est pour toi, Gilles.

-Hein ? Mais..."

Abasourdi, le jeune homme laissa son aîné l'envelopper dans le manteau, puis écarter un pan pour se glisser dessous avec lui.

"Mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses un peu de place, ce soir. Grand Dieu ce qu'il fait froid !"

Il sentit Robin se blottir frileusement contre lui et ce contact le sortit de sa stupeur.

"Tu... tu me donnes le dernier manteau de Père que nous ayons ? Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Robin en frottant sa joue contre son épaule. C'était tout autant ton père que le mien."

Il s'empara d'une pomme et croqua dedans.

"Est-ce-que le ciel est assez clair ? s'enquit-il, la bouche pleine. J'avais peur qu'on ne voit pas les étoiles, ce soir.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on..."

Gilles s'interrompit tout à coup, sous le choc de la compréhension.

"Robin, commença-t-il lentement en tournant la tête vers son frère, dont il ne vit que les cheveux blonds contre son épaule. Es-tu en train d'essayer de faire la même chose que quand je fêtais Noël avec ma mère ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu es fâché ?"

Robin se redressa vivement et dévisagea son frère dans la pénombre, soudain anxieux. Il voulait juste lui faire plaisir, lui offrir un Noël davantage dans ses goûts, plutôt que cette réception somptueuses et sans intimité qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Mais il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Peut-être son frère croirait-il qu'il cherchait à s'approprier ce qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère, à s'imposer dans un passé dont il ignorait encore tout.

"Gilles ? Tu es en colère ? insista-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Non, je... je ne suis pas fâché. C'est juste... que ça me surprend. Tu as vraiment abandonné ta femme pour ça ?

-J'ai laissé ma femme aux bons soins de son cousin le roi pour être avec mon petit frère, répliqua Robin, soulagé. Qu'est-ce-que je ne ferais pas pour toi, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

-Oui, je vois ça, rétorqua Gilles sur le même ton."

Entièrement soulagé, Robin posa de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet, qui prit une pomme sur le tas devant eux.

"Fais-attention à ne pas t'endormir, comme lors de ton mariage, le prévint-il, moqueur.

-Tant que je ne m'allonge pas, je devrais pouvoir rester réveillé, rétorqua Robin.

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que tu as dit ce soir-là. Et au bout du compte, ton nouveau cousin t'a retrouvé en train de ronfler, la tête sur mes genoux."

Robin grommela et Gilles sourit, relâchant peu à peu la pression qui s'était accumulée en lui depuis leur arrivée au château. Il leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé tout en grignotant sa pomme. Il espérait que, de là où sa mère se trouvait en ce moment, elle pouvait le voir. Elle serait sûrement heureuse de voir qu'il continuait à perpétrer leur tradition, et que celui qui l'y avait poussé était ce même garçon qui l'avait chassée de sa demeure, il y avait bien longtemps. Ça semblait une nuit parfaite pour une réconciliation.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Gilles se sentit piquer doucement du nez. A travers les brumes d'un demi-sommeil, il sentit Robin se redresser, puis le manipuler doucement pour l'allonger dans ses bras. Le jeune homme le laissa faire, épuisé, et il retrouva avec reconnaissance les jambes de Robin sous sa tête lorsque celui-ci la posa sur ses genoux pour un meilleur confort. Il se défit ensuite du manteau de leur père, dont il enroula complètement son petit frère pour lui tenir chaud.

Entre les plis du manteau, ça sentait son père, ça sentait également son frère. L'espace d'un instant, Gilles eut même l'impression de reconnaître l'odeur de sa mère qui se mélangeait aux leurs.

* * *

 _Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de ce Calendrier. Je dirais bien que c'est triste, mais je commençais à devoir racler le fond de mon imagination pour trouver de nouvelles idées, donc ça vaut sûrement mieux de s'arrêter maintenant x3 Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie écrit un texte par jour pendant vingt-quatre jours ! En tout cas, ça m'a permis de renouer avec des personnages et des fandoms que je croyais avoir oubliés, alors merci Nantha d'avoir partagé cette idée géniale de Calendrier c:_

 _Merci à Nantha, Emilie, Lucachu et LightningLizz pour les petites reviews de l'amour, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ;w; Joyeux Noël !_


End file.
